Poseidon's Daughter
by Nobody.1n.Particular
Summary: I'm sorry, but this story is actually discontinued. The plot was getting a little out of control, and I wasn't the best at writing when I wrote this story. Again, sorry guys! I may re-make it to be better, though, if it gets enough good feedback. I might make a poll to see who likes it.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Poseidon came back to his castle in the sea after his long walk on the beach, to find the old Titan Oceanus at his door, with an angry look on his face. Poseidon let him in, and asked, "Why are you here?" in a surprised and slightly annoyed tone.

"You have shattered one of my sacred pearls," the Titan said, in a surprisingly calm tone, "The pearls are the only thing that gives me power over the —"

Poseidon interrupted, "— _I_ did not break anything! I haven't even gone _near_ your place. I have other things I have to do; _I_ ' _m_ the God of the Sea!"

"DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME! FOR I AM OCEANUS, TITAN OF OCEANS! IF YOU DENY THAT YOU DID IT, I STILL HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO CURSE YOU!" Oceanus yelled furiously.

"Exactly _what is_ this 'curse'?!"Poseidon demanded defiantly.

The old Titan began to speak in a strange monotone, as he spoke an ancient prophecy. " _The next child born on the second of August will instantly be destined to have a terrible fate; an evil force unknown to gods and demigods alike. You cannot escape this fate."_ The Titan of the Oceanappeared suddenly calmer, yet had an air of barely controlled anger, and his eyes felt as if they were very far away as they gazed towards the sea.

 _He's bluffing,_ the Sea God thought, so he argued once more to defend himself, knowing he _did not_ steal or break those pearls. But he found out that Oceanus really _wasn't_ bluffing _._ The Titan's eyes turned green and creepy, while he chanted the Ancient Greek curse, " _O_ _Παλιά_ _θεό της θάλασσας_ _προσέξουμε_ _,_ _για το παιδί_ _σας δεν_ _θα γλιτώσει_ _._ _Στο δεύτερο_ _του Αυγούστου_ _που_ _θα γεννηθεί_ _,_ _και_ _θα δει_ _το κακό_ _του_ _αγνώστου_."


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

I sat on my black and white zigzag patterned bed and stared at the empty lavender backpack. Mom said I was supposed to be packing for this three-day trip she wanted me to go on with her. I was not very excited about it. School had just ended a week ago, and before I could get any time to hang out with my friends, she says that she wants a break from all New York's noise and traffic. I wished we could stay here and maybe the vacation could be postponed—at least until next week. But no, my mom _insisted_ that I had to go. I had plans this week, my friends and I were supposed to do movie club at the library (movie club is just like a book club, only with movies.) You see, I have dyslexia and ADHD so I can't read any books, so one of my BFFs named Owen came up with movie club. Usually we all rent the movie and watch it together then after two days we all tell our opinions about it! How can I return my movie now? It was due tomorrow! Oh I am really going to miss this place when I leave. I _liked_ the city noise; I liked seeing tiny cars and people out of my apartment window. At least we're not moving or anything; it's only a three-day vacation after all, but still... Why did Mom not tell me until the last minute? Oh, if only she could've told me about this whole thing beforehand! What should I do? Okay, Okay calm down, calm down, I could just return the movie early, it'll be fine—but what about my friends? I can't just leave without saying good-bye or canceling the movie club first!? I heard footsteps coming. Oh no that's probably Mom, and I forgot to pack! Quickly, but still a little hesitantly, I started to pack.

Just then, Mom knocked on the door. "Brooklyn, are you packing yet?"

"Yes!" I said a little angrily, because I was still upset about this "vacation" thing.

"Okay, but you need to hurry up!"

"I know, Mom!"

"Brook, dear, I know you don't want to go, but you know how much I need this vacation! This city is driving me crazy right now!"

I sighed grumpily, "Fine..."

"Oh, Brook? One more thing, I have a surprise waiting for you when you are done packing!"

"Okay," I said dully.

Six minutes later, I had packed everything I needed except one thing, the picture of Mom, Dad, and baby me. This was the most special thing in my room. Dad had mysteriously disappeared when I was only one and a half. He looked so happy in the picture, and I have always wondered why he had left if he really was so happy here. I really loved his eyes; they are just like mine. They're sea-green, and remind me of the beach, which is my favorite place to relax, by the way. I put it carefully in my backpack.

There! I'm all finished packing. _Finally!_ I walked out into the hallway, and then into the living room, not seeing what was in the kitchen.

"Where's the 'surprise'?" I asked my mom

"In the kitchen,"

I walked back to the kitchen, to find...Stella! Stella's one of my BFFs, and she loves books (I am so jealous!), and has emerald green eyes. One time Stella and I wore the same clothes and had the same hair style at the same time on purpose. We had been planning this prank for a whole week. When we went to school, we tricked people into thinking we were twins, but at the end of the day, we had to tell everybody, that it was just a joke. They still called me and her "The Twins" for a little while after the joke, but I think they've forgotten about it now, because they stopped calling me that. But that was before I'd gotten kicked out of that school... Anyways, Stella and I are more alike than my other BFFs; we both have jet-black hair that goes down just a little farther than our shoulders, both ten and a half (She's older just by one month, two weeks, and five days), we both _love_ horses, and we both are good at drawing. I don't like to admit it, but I'm better at drawing than her. That, our eye colors, two other things, and that I'm a little more of a tom-boy, there really is not many differences between us.

"Hello BFF!" Stella said excitedly, with a slight bit of sadness in her tone

"Hey, Stella! I didn't expect you to be here, and why didn't you say anything when I walked _right past_ you?"

"Well, it was a surprise, duh!" She smiled,

"Let's go into my room first," I said, "But I must warn you it is a _little_ messy,"

"It's okay with me!"

As we walked into my room, I suddenly felt a little more confident about the trip. My room had posters and paintings of various things I loved: horses, famous Olympic swimmers, and a _beautiful_ tropical beach with a colorful sunset in the background. The walls were a light, neon blue, and a window seat sat there in front of the window, in between two book shelves cluttered with things that were mostly _not_ books (like old toys I had as a smaller kid, or my sea shell collection, also something when I was a kid). The only books on the bookshelves were all my old school books from the many schools I have been expelled from, and one book of a bunch of Greek mythology stuff. If you're wondering why I got that book, it's because my great grandma gave me it, and she doesn't know I have dyslexia. For some reason, the room comforted me.

My BFF and I sat on the bed together. Then, she asked, "So, I heard you were going on a trip for three days, am I right?"

I sighed, "Yes, it's true,"

"How are we going to do movie club, Brook?"

"We'll just have to postpone it until I'm back."

"Awww, I was really looking forward to it!" Stella groaned

"I'm disappointed too, but there's nothing that I can really do about it. Mom _insists_ that I have to go,"

"I'll miss you Brooklyn," My BFF said sadly as she hugged me

"I'll miss you too, but remember _it is_ only three days. Oh, and can you tell the others book club's been cancelled because I'm going on vacation with my mom?"

"Sure," Stella replied.

"And don't forget to tell them good-bye for me!"

"Why can't you tell them?"

"I would if I could, but sadly, I will be way too busy tomorrow, and it's the day I'm leaving,"

"What's so wrong about that? You can't be _so_ busy that there's no time at all to say good-bye to all your friends? You said you won't leave until 11 'O clock?"

"Mom said she didn't want friends over or any visits to anybody's house on the day we leave," I said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh,"

We were quiet for a little while until I finally said something,

"Are you still at that same school we pretended to be 'twins'?"

Stella giggled at that, and answered, "Yep, I still go there! I really wish you weren't expelled, and then we could see each other more often during the school year."

Then Mom came in. "Stella, your mom called and said you had to go home now."

"Awww! I guess I have to go, Brooklyn. Bye!"

"Bye Stell! See you when I get back!" I waved, and then, after she left, my mom said,

"C'mon Sweetie, you have to go to bed now,"

"Mom!" I said unhappily

"Brook, I told you that you had to go to bed earlier the night before our little trip! Now please come on and get ready for bed," she said sternly

"Alright, mom! But you don't need to treat me like a baby about it though!" I glared at her, and before she could reply, I quickly walked away.

After I was done getting ready, I turned off the lights, and flopped into bed. I suddenly felt exhausted, but relaxed. Then I fell asleep to nightmares! I had a terrible nightmare of our trip, but nothing bad had happened... _yet_. I suddenly felt terror, and then I saw a strange figure, like one of those monsters from Greek myths I had seen a picture of in my book...what was it a again? Centaur? No, Ichthyocentaurs? Nope, oh what was it? Its' head was a bull and the rest of it was a human body...hmmm... Minotaur! _That's_ what it was! I saw the Minotaur running towards our car! Then I woke up. I looked at my alarm clock on my nightstand, four fifty-three A.M. _Whoa that's early!_ I thought, _I'd better get back to sleep_. The problem was, I _couldn't_ go back to sleep, I tossed and turned, until I could see the sun start to rise, and my alarm clock said it was five forty-nine. Great. Now I _definitely_ can't go to sleep! It's too bright! Stupid nightmare! I guess I have to wait until Mom comes in and she'll try to wake me up, because she'll _think_ I'm sleeping.

Later, as I had predicted, she came in to try to wake me up.

"Wake up sweetie! Today's the day of our trip. Get up and get ready!"

I groaned, and when my mom left, I reluctantly started getting dressed.

After that, Mom and I bustled around packing the rest of our stuff, and putting our bags in the trunk of our car. That was exhausting! It was only three bags (two of them were my mom's, and one was mine), but boy, when you live on an apartment floor near the top, you really get tired of going up and down the stairs (the manager of the apartment said we couldn't bring our bags in the elevator because it will take up too much room).

Anyways, once everything was all loaded up in the trunk, we started to leave, but the second we got on the road, we saw a big traffic jam. I heard Mom groan as she turned on some music. I could tell that she was tense, and that she wanted to just get out of the busy city. After literally _three_ hours of being cooped up in the hot car, we had finally just barely escaped the traffic, and suddenly everything was a little less tense. As I saw less and less of the city, and more and more of the country, I started to feel a little homesick already. But after the city was completely gone and out of view, I started to feel a tiny bit excited.

"How are you doing Brooklyn?" Mom asked me just as we passed a deer.

"Fine I guess," I said glancing at the deer,

"I hope you're feeling better about this trip?"

"A little,"

"I'm glad to hear that!"

"When will we get there?" I said a little impatiently,

"I'm guessing by eight,"

"Ok, well, I guess that's fine,"

"You're going to have so much fun, Brooklyn! And guess what? It looks like there's a lake near the area we're staying!"

A lake? Wow, maybe this might not be so bad after all! If it is boring, it is only three days, but if it really does have a lake I'm _definitely_ going to have fun! Little did I know how wrong I was.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"I'm hungry!" I said dramatically

"I am too Brooklyn, but it's getting dark, we're out in the middle of nowhere on a windy, bumpy road, and it's raining really hard! I know you're getting a little more restless than usual, but we're almost there. So if you can, please don't distract me while I'm driving anymore?"

I sighed angrily, "Ok!"

This. Is. BORING! I looked at the clock: 8:00! Didn't Mom say we would be there by eight?

"Mom, didn't you say we would be there by this time?" I asked

"Yes, but remember the construction on the highway? And we had to stop to eat, which also slowed us down. If we had not had these things, we probably would have been there."

Arrggh! I wish we were there already! We had been driving for _six_ hours (not including that terrible traffic in the city, but of course, you're used to that in a city as big as New York). I thought of all the fun things I could be doing with my friends right now if we weren't going on this trip. I had a bad feeling about this. Since I can't read, that just makes things worse. Kids my age without dyslexia would bring a book to read on a car trip like this, and since I feel a little too old to color in a coloring book (all the coloring books that my mom could find had little-kid themed TV shows on it anyways). I could draw— but it was _way_ too dark to see, unless I had night vision, which is impossible unless you were a super-hero. And I couldn't just turn on the lights (no, I do not mean the headlights), Mom doesn't allow the lights on in the car—especially when it is dark— while someone's driving; she disallows this because there is too much glare on the windows, making it hard to see out. Anyways, as I was saying, there was _NOTHING_ to do! I really wish this trip was less boring and more exciting! I don't think there really is a lake. Mom was probably just saying that to get me excited, or maybe there really is a lake, but it's super far away or something. I really doubted this trip and Mom about the lake.

I started thinking about some of the strange things that had happened to me as I often did when I was bored (what else was I supposed to do?). I thought about that time on my first swimming lesson when the swimming instructor said I didn't need any swim lessons _at all_ after he had seen me swim across the pool (starting from the 3 ft. deep water to the 1o ft. water). He had said I was good enough to be an Olympic swimmer. I was five years old. Then I thought of the time I had a bet with an old friend; she had challenged me to hold my breath longer than her. I won by an hour. The life guard finally noticed me thought I was drowning or maybe dead (talk about a lazy life guard!). I didn't even know it was a _whole hour_ , in fact it felt like it was only two minutes! I guess time _really does_ fly by when you're having fun...

Then, all of a sudden, a tree fell down across the road! I screamed at the same time as Mom as we crashed into it. Glass shattered _everywhere_ as I ducked down for safety. I looked up, and saw the now smoking, crushed car. I was Ok, I got cut by the glass on both my hands trying to get over to the front where Mom was, but I wish I could have said that she was Ok too. She was knocked out and bleeding a little. She wasn't as badly hurt as I thought she was, but the injury was still a little more than I could handle, and it looked like it needed medicine. Then, I heard a terrible roar! Oh no! Could it be? No, it couldn't be...th-they weren't real...right? Wrong. Could it really be the Minotaur from my dream! I panicked. The roar kept coming closer and closer and closer. What should I do? Then, I spotted a small two-foot tree branch. It must've broken off when the tree collapsed! I ran out of the car to get it. I could see the Minotaur's silhouette even clearer than before. _I better be quick if I want to get that branch!_ I thought as I ran to get it. Then, I ran back to the car. I knew it was stupid to get back in (the car could get squished, making the roof cave in, and my mom and I would be trapped or smashed), but Mom was in there, and I had to do something.

I held the branch, ready to hit the monster at any second. I have to admit, I was very scared, but at the same time, determined to get that crazy monster away from me and my mother. I was also very confused. How and why was the Minotaur real? What if that beast wasn't the only monster? What if all Greek myths were real? But how could that be possible? They _were_ called _Greek myths_ for a reason. But then again, why was there this monster trying to get me? Unless...of course! I must've been having a nightmare again! I probably had just fallen asleep in the car!

"ROOAARR!" the Minotaur roared as he finally saw the car

"HELP!" I yelled as that hideous beast charged at the car. It's just a dream, It's just a very...bad...dream, but then I thought, _Dream or no dream, I was going to kill— or at least scare off— that Minotaur no matter what!_

The bull-man rammed his horns into the side door opposite of the side of where Mom and I were. He then broke the window on that side even more. _He probably thinks he can come in through there! Ha-ha!_ I thought as he tried to go through that tiny broken window. After a lot of bending and breaking the Minotaur could finally fit his overly-large snout through. Then the creature shoved his arm through. Oh no! I grabbed Mom around the waist and tried pulling her farther away from the monster's hand. She groaned with the pain. It was almost no use, she was heavy for me and only moved an inch, and I was starting to get squished and uncomfortable, but I guess it's better to be uncomfortable and safe, than comfortable and about to die. The Minotaur just wouldn't give up, and kept reaching farther and farther. What or who was he reaching for? Me? Mom? His scaly finger with the large claw on the end was only inches away now! Wait! What was I doing? I had a tree branch! I could just whack him! I carefully moved in front of my mom, holding the stick like a baseball bat. The Minotaur's hand was only one inch away! Then, I whacked his extremely hairy arm, _right on his hand_! The terrible monster pulled his arm quickly out of the bent, broken window. Then I heard a huge groan of pain, it _almost_ sounded like a roar, but not quite. Then he really did roar very, very, loudly, and very, very, angrily. I bet you could hear that terrible roar for _at least_ five miles away! Boy was I scared, and he was very angry. What have I done!? Oh no, now I've got an extremely mad Minotaur trying to kill me, and all I have is this stick! What was I thinking?

Suddenly, Mom woke up! Oh was I glad to see her wake up!

"WhasGoingOn?" she said weakly.

"Ouch!" Mom said as she tried to sit up, and failed

"What's wrong Mom? Why can't you sit up?" I asked worriedly. I could sense how much pain she was in.

"I think I hurt my back when we crashed."

 _Whew!_ I thought, and then I said "At least you don't have amnesia!" 

"Brooklyn, I need to tell you something important."

"Now is not the time Mom! I'm trying to save us."

"Brook—"

Mom stopped talking when she saw the crazy Minotaur, ramming its horns into the side once again. Her eyes widened, and a look of terror was suddenly on her face

"There is this camp, they say it protects half-bloods," Mom said, in a shaky, scared, but stern kind of tone,

"What are you talking about Mom? Now is not the time to discuss summer camp. I think you might've hit your head too hard, and you got all...confused. And who's 'they'?"

"The other half-bloods. Your father told me not to tell you this until you were at least eleven years old, but now seems like the time, you know too much already anyways,"

"What's a—"

Then, unexpectedly, the horrible creature reached his arm in the window once more. I dodged it, but then he grabbed my mom! She screamed, but then she must've hit her head on the broken car door, because she looked like she had passed out again.

Suddenly, I realized how the tree fell down. The Minotaur had knocked it down on purpose! _The evil creature!_ I thought. Now I really, really, really, wanted to kill that stupid Minotaur! Wait a second! If I had remembered correctly, then Theseus had already killed the monster that I was now fighting! If this really was true, then how would it be possible that the bull-man had come back to life? This is just too weird to be a dream, but then, at the same time, it was way too weird be reality either. Then I remembered that Mom was still in the grimy, evil hands of the bull-man!

"No!" I yelled. I pulled on her arm to get her out of the Minotaur's hand, but it was no use, he was too strong.

Suddenly his grip loosened. Then I heard sniffing noises, as if he smelled something. _What could he be smelling, besides us? We're out in the middle of nowhere, in the dark! No-one else is out here!_ I wondered.

More sniffs.

I carefully and quietly, opened the car door and tried pulling Mom once more out of the monster's hand while he was still distracted. Unfortunately, he noticed me, dropped Mom out of his hand (thank goodness he let her go!) and started going back to charging at me! I had seen enough of those TV shows about bull-fighting (one of my friends was part Spanish, and whenever I visited his apartment, his grandpa, dad or both were always watching bull-fighting), to know that when a bull (or in this case, Minotaur) comes charging towards you, run or jump to the side at the last second. So I did just that. When he realized I had gotten out of the way, he started charging for me again. Once again, all I had to do was to jump out of the way, and I'd be safe from the monster's razor-sharp horns...at least, until he stopped charging.

After he again found out I jumped out of the way, this time, he did something different. He did not charge at me, he went back to smelling. He sniffed for at least two minutes, and then he rapidly started charging off into the distance, while he started to roar that same terrible, angry roar. Well, that was that. No more Minotaur. I was a little bit disappointed that I didn't get to kill him, but I was also grateful that Mom was still alive.

I started to wonder what Mom had meant. Was she telling me the truth? Or was she crazy and confused from the crash? So many questions spun around inside my head. What's a half-blood? What was this "camp" she was talking about? I looked at my mom; she still needed help with that wound. _She needs help, and quick_ I thought. _At least she stopped bleeding._

"HELP!" I yelled

"Someone please help me!" I yelled again, then I heard a noise; a rustle in the bushes.

"Over here," someone else said.

"I looked towards the bush. No-one was there. I walked towards the bush, carefully pulling my mom towards it with me. I still couldn't see anyone. Then something grabbed me. The person I saw that grabbed me was a girl with bright blue eyes, and long blond hair put in a pony-tail. She also had a strange orange T-shirt that said "CAMP HALF-BLOOD" in bold, with a Pegasus below it.

"My name is Kayla. I heard your cry for help, are you okay? What happened?"

"Hi, I'm Brooklyn, but you can call me Brook, my Mom is hurt. She was bleeding and right now, she is knocked out. I don't know what to do,"

"Where is your mom? I can help her,"

"How?"

"Trust me,"

So I showed Kayla where my mom was. That's when she started doing something very strange. She started singing in what I recognized to be ancient Greek, and somehow I could understand it. Kayla sounded like she was a very good singer. Her song was beautiful, even if it was in ancient Greek. It sounded like the song was about asking the god Apollo to heal my mom. When the song ended, instantly Mom stopped bleeding, and all of her bruises disappeared, but she was still knocked out, but now her face wasn't as pale.

"How did you do that?" I asked

"I'll tell you later, but right now, I need you to come with me to camp, where it's safe,"

Kayla led me to a big sign that said the same words on her orange shirt.

"What are we going to do about Mom? Just leave her there?"

Kayla stopped, "No, I'm going to bring her back to where ever you live by horse, once I show you to where you will sleep until you're claimed,"

"By _horse_? I've always wanted to ride a horse! And, um what do you mean by 'claimed'?"

"Look, I know this might sound weird or unbelievable, but here goes. You are a demigod, also known as a half-blood. A demigod is someone who is a son or daughter of a god and a mortal. A mortal is someone who is not a god or demigod, and they do not have special abilities like half-bloods do,"

"Wait...when you say gods...do you mean _Greek gods_?"

"Yes,"

"Like Hermes, Zeus, and Athena?"

Suddenly, some thunder rumbled.

"Yep! And can you try not to say their names unless you're trying to talk to them? The gods hate it when you say their names for no reason,"

"If the gods really are here, then does that mean the monsters and other myths are real too?"

"Exactly right! Now, Brook, I have to take you to Chiron first, so he knows there a new person here, but it is very late, so can you wait outside the front door for me?"

"Who's Chiron?"

"You'll see,"

Kayla led me over to a light blue building, and she went inside. I waited for a long time, almost fifteen minutes, until finally the door opened, and Kayla came out, with a really tall man. He had warm brown eyes, and reddish-brown hair. When he walked out the door, and when I saw the rest of him, I noticed something really weird; he was half-horse and half-man! A centaur, I believed they were called as I reached into my memory for the term.

"Hello, I am Chiron. Who are you?'

"I-I-I'm B-B-Brooklyn sir, but call me Brook," I stammered.

"I bet you're tired. You can go to cabin 11 to sleep for now, until you are claimed,"

"Sorry, but what do you mean by 'claimed'? I still don't really know because Kayla didn't explain that,"

"Hey!" Kayla interrupted

"To be claimed means to have the god or goddess who is your mom or dad make a magical holographic symbol made over your head to show you belong to them."

Suddenly I heard a terrible roar; _the same roar as the Minotaur's_!

"Oh no! He's back!"

 _ **A note from the author: I try to update once or twice every week. I had meant to put this on the first chapter, but that was when I had not quite figured everything out. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"What did that roar come from? And who's back?" Kayla asked

"The bull-man!" I answered, carefully trying to not say "Minotaur," because my mom had once told me that some names have power. She told me I shouldn't say them often, or even at all.

"You didn't tell me you were attacked by _him_!"

"Sorry, I kind of...um, forgot to mention it, and I was so worried about Mom that I—"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter now,"

"Speaking of Mom, is she still lying there where I left her?"

"Nope,"

"What? But...how? You still haven't left,"

"Someone already took her back to your apartment,"

"Who took her, and when?"

"It was five minutes before we heard that horrible roar. And it was the Stoll brothers, I believe,"

"Who are they?"

"They're both sons of Hermes,"

"How did you tell them so fast?"

"I Iris-messaged them while I was inside with Chiron,"

"What's an Iris-message? And where did Chiron go?"

Kayla sighed, "Brooklyn, I don't have time for your questions, I'll explain later. What we need to worry about right now is that monster,"

"Well _excuse me_ for just being curious." I grumbled to myself.

 _He's probably several miles away by now, and his roar is so loud, the noise could probably reach a very long distance, and it would only sound like he was close._ I thought.

After that conversation was over, Kayla and I went in the direction where we heard the noise. My mind was overflowing with so many un-answered questions. The only other thing that was in my head, was that same scared feeling I had when the Minotaur was attacking me, but he was far away from me...right? So then why was I so nervous? That's when I found out I was wrong about my theory about it _sounding_ like the monster was near.

The second I recognized those sharp black horns, I started to scream, but then Kayla muffled it by covering my mouth. We sneakily ran behind some tall blackberry bushes (which I was _not_ happy about, but at least it protected us kind of well) a little distance away, maybe 70 feet away from the Minotaur. As I nervously peeked through a small gap in the bush, I saw a boy with jet-black hair, the same eyes as me, and a woman with beautiful gray eyes that seemed to turn different colors as I looked at them. Both of them had terrified looks on their faces. I knew _exactly_ how they felt.

Then I heard the women's voice, "Percy, you have to go! Run and don't look back. Yell for help,"

"Mom, I can't just leave you!" The boy said,

"You have to; it's where you'll be safe!"

"No! You have to come with me! Now help me carry Grover."

 _Who's Grover?_ I thought, as I turned to see a satyr with curly brown hair, and brown eyes lying down on the ground unconscious.

"He doesn't want _me_ ," The mother of Percy said, "He wants you. I can't cross the property line anyways,"

"But..."

"We don't have much time, Percy! Go now. Please!"

"We will go together. Come on Mom!" Percy said,

"Percy, I told you—"

"Mom! I _am not_ leaving without you! Help me with Grover,"

Together, they carried the satyr. Then the Minotaur bellowed terribly, then picked up a car out from a ditch (apparently, they had a car accident too), as if it were a toy, and slammed it onto the road. It skidded in a spray of sparks, and then exploded. I gasped when the loud noise of it rang in my ears.

"Shhh," Kayla quietly said to me, and I jumped. I had done this was because I had forgotten she was even there.

"We should help them!" I whispered to her

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because, while I was inside talking to Chiron, he made me promise to keep you safe."

Then that beast roared, and charged straight for Percy. I could tell that he was scared. He stopped holding Grover while his mom dragged the satyr away from the path of the Minotaur. Percy was left still standing there, staring right at the monster coming towards him.

 _Come on Percy, Dodge him!_ I thought hopefully. Then at the last second he dived to the side. Yes! Then the creature charged again.

"Run, Percy!" his mom shouted, "I can't go any further! Run now!"

He stood there petrified with fear, watching the monster charge his mom. _Percy! Go save your mom from the Minotaur, don't just stand there!_ I thought.

The women tried to take a step to the side, but the Minotaur then knew what to do if that happened. He reached out his arm, and grabbed her by the neck.

"Mom!"

Then, with a loud roar, the monster closed his fist around the mom's neck, and she burst into a shower of a shimmering golden light, then flashed an even brighter more blinding light, and was gone.

"NO!" Percy yelled

Then the Minotaur bent over by Grover, and kept sniffing him, as if he were thinking about if he should make him disappear too. I looked at Percy, he looked furious, like he wasn't scared anymore. He ripped his red coat off, and screamed,

"Hey!" waving the coat like they do in bull-fighting,

"Hey stupid! Ground beef!"

 _What is he doing? Is he trying to get himself killed?_ I wondered worriedly

The beast roared, but this time not as loud as usual, and charged. Then Percy put his back against a big pine tree right by the Camp Half-Blood sign. He tried to dodge the bull-man, but his arms were out; that meant that whatever side he dodged, he would still be caught by the monster. But he didn't jump to any side. He leaped straight up instead, kicking off the Minotaur's head, then turning in midair, and landed on the beast's neck. I was amazed he could do such a thing as quickly as that. A second later the bull-man banged into the tree, and started to buck Percy off, like one of those rodeo bulls, but the boy just wrapped his arms tightly around his horns.

Meanwhile, the satyr groaned, "Food!"

The Minotaur turned around to see what made that noise, and then pawed the ground, getting ready to charge. Before he could do that, one of his horns was ripped off by Percy. The monster tensed and I could tell that he was surprised, and that he was in pain. The creature screamed and flung the black haired boy off. He landed, and then hit his head on a rock. Right then I wished that I could help him so bad, that I started to get out of the bushes, but Kayla grabbed me by the ankle, and I fell to the ground on my hands.

"Sorry!" she whispered,

"I have to keep you safe, I promised Chiron."

So I went back to watching Percy, and longing that I could help him. Finally, he sat up, holding the horn like a weapon. The monster charged him, and he unexpectedly rolled to the side. As the beast went past him, he stabbed the Minotaur right in the ribs. That must've hurt real bad, because then the beast screamed terribly, and flailed around, while clawing his chest where he was stabbed, and started to disintegrate, though it wasn't the same as when the mother disintegrated, instead, it dissolved into ashes. The Minotaur was gone! Suddenly, the rain stopped, but there was still thunder rumbling. Percy was shaking all over; I could tell he felt weak, scared, and was trembling with grief. I understood how he felt. I remembered I felt a little like that too when I was attacked.

Percy managed to drag Grover and staggered down into camp, going towards the light blue house. We followed him sneakily, while he was crying and calling for his mom, and he was still carrying the satyr. Then he collapsed onto the porch of the house, unconscious. Kayla and I could finally help him, and we called for Chiron.

Finally, my question was answered about where Chiron was. The answer was that he had gone with the Stoll brothers, just to make sure they were safe. When he got back Kayla and I told him everything that happened to Percy. After that, Chiron ordered Kayla and I to carry Grover and Percy to a place at the camp they used kind of like a hospital. Once we were finished doing that, I started to feel really sleepy.

"So where's this Cabin 11 you were talking about?" I yawned

"It's over there." Chiron said as he pointed to an old cabin.

I was guided to the cabin by Kayla. When I got to actually see the cabin up close, it looked worn out, and the sun-faded brown paint was pealing and chipped. When I walked closer to the door I could see a stick overhanging on it. No, it wasn't a stick; it was the symbol of Hermes. What was it called? I always seemed to get all my myths all mixed up.

"Kayla, what's the symbol of Hermes called?"

"Which one? Hermes has many symbols,"

"The stick with the wings and two snakes on it,"

"It's called a caduceus."

"Brooklyn, this is where you are sleeping for now. At least until you are claimed." Chiron interrupted.

After that, Kayla went back to her cabin, and Chiron went back to the big light blue house. I quietly opened the door to Cabin 11, and found that the inside was packed full of campers, and just as worn out as the outside of the cabin. Some people were even sleeping on the floor. No-one was awake. There were only two, possibly three small spots to sleep on the floor. When I decided which spot I would sleep, I had to step over people, and I almost accidentally stepped on someone. It was lucky I had already packed my bag, because it didn't look like they had any extra sleeping bags or extra anything. Once I finished getting my sleeping bag ready, I tried falling asleep. It didn't work. Although I was exhausted, I just could not go to sleep. I just couldn't stop thinking about all the questions and things that had happened today, they all just kept swirling around in my head. Finally, after maybe an hour and half or so, I went to sleep.

 **A note from the author:** **Sorry this chapter is late, I was very busy last week, and I didn't get a chance to write. Anything that sounds familiar in this chapter probably belongs to Rick Riordan, the author of all the Percy Jackson books.**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

The next day, I woke up to whispering, and almost everyone in the whole cabin was staring at me. When they noticed I was awake, they started asking questions.

"Who are you?"

"How did you come here?"

I told them my name, and a very short version of how I came here at this camp. Then I asked them about when you get claimed. Everybody started giggling, as if that idea was absurd and did not exist. Suddenly, somebody interrupted the laughter. I looked to see who it was; I saw a college-aged guy with sandy blond hair, and a mischievous smile, in other words, he was very good-looking. The only thing that was not good-looking at all about him was a deep scar going down from the bottom one of his blue eyes, to his chin.

"Hi, you must be Brooklyn," he said.

"Yes, but I would prefer to be called Brook. What's your name?"

"Luke Castellan. I'm the counselor of this cabin,"

"Breakfast is in fifteen minutes! Get moving!" Luke shouted more to the other campers than to me.

"Do you need anything? More clothes or toiletries?"

"Nope. I'm fine, but thanks for asking,"

"No problem."

Fifteen minutes later, a horn blew, and we were already at the dining pavilion, along with several of the other cabins. It had Greek columns, but no roof, and there was a huge bronze brazier with a small fire burning in it. The thing I admired most about the dining pavilion was that it was on a hill, overlooking the ocean.

Immediately after the horn blew Luke yelled,

"Cabin eleven, fall in!" and the whole cabin all scrambled into a line, ordered by how long they have been here at this camp, which meant I was last. When every cabin was in a line, we finally could sit down. All the tables had a white table cloth and had purple trimming. There were twelve tables in all, for all twelve Olympians, but four of the twelve were empty. I wondered why. I thought maybe I should ask later.

Other creatures started joining in for breakfast too. Satyrs came from the meadows, naiads emerged from the lake, and there were some girls that looked like they were eight or nine came out of the wood in the trees. They must've been wood nymphs.

When I sat down, the whole table was way overcrowded. There was barely enough room for me. Finally, Chiron banged his hoof a couple times against the marble floor, and everyone went silent.

He raised his glass and said, "For the gods!"

Everyone else repeated him, including me. Then, the wood nymphs came out with big trays of food: cheese, apples, grapes, strawberries, fresh bread, and eggs. I started loading my plate with a little bit of everything, because I was _really_ hungry after what happened last night. People started filling up their glasses by saying what type of drink they wanted, so I tried it.

"Icy orange juice without pulp." And sure enough, the drink appeared, just as I had wanted it. Just as I was about to take a bite out of my eggs, then I noticed everyone was getting up. Then they started scraping part of their food into the fire. _Why are you people doing that?!_ I thought

"C'mon Brook, everyone has to do this, the gods love the smell of burning food. Just say the name of the god you want to smell it, and then put in the fire the best food you have on your plate, like your juiciest strawberry, largest grapes, and freshest piece of bread." Luke said

I got up, still thinking why someone would like the smell of burnt food. When it was my turn to scrape part of my food into the fire, I found out. _To whichever god my parent is_. I thought as I put part of my food into the brazier. I expected to smell burnt food, instead I smelled all my favorite smells, all put together. Things like pumpkin spice, the ocean, lavender, roses, my mom's homemade cooking, lemons, and tons of other smells like that. They shouldn't have gone together well at all, but for some reason they did.

I returned to the crowded Hermes table, and started eating. I didn't realize how starving I was, and that the last time I ate was lunchtime yesterday (Mom and I had to skip dinner because it would slow us down in the car). I ate so quickly, I had to wait a few minutes before anyone else was done. Once everybody was finished eating, Chiron pounded his hoof again. A guy with a leopard print Hawaiian shirt, purple running shoes, and he had hair so black it looked like a dark purple. His eyes were watery blue and they were bloodshot. I could tell he probably drank alcohol.

"Hello," he said sarcastically, obviously he hated his job here and possibly hated the campers.

"Apparently, we have a new camper here. Brooklyn Parker." he continued,

"Also I should remind you brats that next Friday is capture the flag. Now you can run along to all your silly activities."

Everyone cheered, and we all got up to leave.

"Who was that guy?" I asked Luke as we walked away from the dining pavilion.

"Him? Oh he's just Mr. D,"

"Why is he called 'Mr. D'?"

Luke leaned closer to my ear and mumbled, "His real name is Dionysus, but he doesn't like us to call him that,"

"Do you mean the _god_ Dionysus?"

"Yeah, you don't want to get on his bad side." Luke smiled that mischievous smile that all sons and daughters of Hermes had.

Once we got back to the cabin, it looked like someone was in there while we were gone. _That's weird_ I thought. I asked and Luke answered that every day around five or six PM, we had to clean our cabin, and then the next morning, people would inspect each cabin to see which one is the cleanest. Then the horn blew.

"What are we doing now?" I asked as we all started walking out the door.

"Sword practice," One of the Stoll brothers said, I could never seem to tell them apart, because they were almost identical, but they both were different ages.

"Um...I don't have a sword," I said

"There _is_ an armory you know,"

I said nothing.

We stopped walking at a huge place with columns and arches. I guessed that it must've been an arena because of how giant it was. We went inside and I instantly knew my guess was correct. Then I saw a girl with stringy light-brown hair, and she was very strong-looking.

"Brook, this is Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares, Clarisse this is Brooklyn Parker," Luke introduced.

"Um...hi," I mumbled shyly

"You look new," Clarisse replied unkindly

"Let's get started already!" A kid from the Hermes cabin interrupted impatiently.

I still did not have a sword or any armor at that point, so I asked if there was any that I could have. Luke just nodded his head and tossed me a heavy unbalanced sword, and armor that was way too big for me. At least it was better than nothing. I put the heavy way-too-big armor on, and held my unbalanced sword feeling unconfident. Luke said Clarisse would tell us what to do. Everyone turned towards her. When she noticed everyone was looking at her then she said in that same unkindly way she talked to me that we had to find a partner to sword practice with, and then if you dared, you could fight her one-on-one. Yep. I definitely am _not_ going to be good at this.

Of course, since I was new, nobody picked me as a partner, which meant I was stuck with Luke, who, I was told was hard to fight and didn't go easy on people, even with the new kids. I guess I was about to find out if what I had heard was true.

"Ready?" Luke asked me.

"Ready,"

"Then let's begin!" he said eagerly.

 _He must really love sword fighting to be excited about it_. I thought nervously as we started sword practice. He was really good, as predicted, and I was really bad. He slashed at me and I tried to dodge, but he must've expected me to do that, so I got hit anyways.

After about fifteen minutes more of sword fighting with Luke, he shouted to everyone it was time to take a quick break, and then we could continue. I was so thirsty right then I could've drunk a whole gallon of water. I rushed over to a drinking fountain, and I got there first. I was glad I was first; because a minute later after I got there everyone else was lining up, the only people who didn't were Luke, Clarisse, and two other campers who brought their own bottle of water. Luke just poured the whole bottle of water on his head. I didn't realize it, but I was hogging the drinking fountain.

"Let us have a turn please?" One of the girls from the cabin asked.

"Alright, alright in a minute," I replied in an irritated tone.

I took one last gulp, and then I cupped my hands for more water, and then I poured it on my head, like what Luke did with his bottle of water. I felt so much better, and I had way more energy than ever.

After everyone was finished drinking, then Clarisse yelled,

"Let's get back to practicing!"

I walked slowly back over to Luke.

"Ready for another practice?" He grinned

"Yeah, I guess." I said unenthusiastically

Once again Luke was really good, but to my surprise I was pretty good too. He slashed near my chest, but I dodged and counterattacked. He kept on trying to hit me, but I kept dodging and counterattacking. This time, he didn't hit me at all. Then, Luke did something I didn't expect; he twisted my sword, which caused me to immediately drop my weapon.

"Now that," Luke said, "is called disarming, it is very hard to do, and beginners won't be able to do that. But if you practice enough, you will be able to do it,"

"Let's get back to practicing." I said, even though that was the exact opposite of what I wanted to do.

We continued, and I still had that boost of energy. Luke tried to stab at me, but I used my sword as a shield and blocked it, which gave me a crazy idea. _What if I tried that trick Luke showed me?_ I thought. I knew it wouldn't work, but I gave it a try anyways. I was right, it didn't work. I tried it again one last time and this time it worked.

Luke's jaw dropped in amazement and stopped attacking me.

"How did you do that?" He asked

"I don't know, I just tried it, and it worked,"

"Can you do it again? That was awesome Brook!"

I tried again, but that burst of energy was gone. I was back to being a terrible sword fighter. I told him about when I drank the water I had a sudden burst of energy, that was then gone.

"Hmm..." Luke said after I told him that. He was probably trying to figure out why that had happened.

About five minutes after that, sword practice was pretty much over. I decided I didn't want to fight Clarisse, one, because it was too late anyways, and two, because I was terrible at fighting.

"Cheer up, Brook, you were really good. In about four to five weeks from now of training, I bet you'll be amazing at this." Luke encouraged me. I knew he was right, but it still didn't seem to help that much.

It was time for archery with Chiron and the Apollo cabin. I wondered if I was going to be any better at it than sword fighting. Probably _not_. I had never practiced archery before.

"Hello," Chiron said once we got there.

"Hi, Chiron," I said

Just then, I spotted someone. It was Kayla! I rushed over to her excitedly.

"Kayla!"

She jumped, I must've surprised her.

"Brook?" she said

"I didn't know you were from the Apollo cabin! And you never explained what an Iris-message was,"

Kayla laughed, and then said, "Oh yeah...sorry. Okay, I'll tell you what that is,"

"What?"

"You know Iris? Goddess of the rainbow and of messages. Well, you see, you make a rainbow, usually out of water, and throw a drachma in the rainbow. Then you say 'O Iris, goddess of Rainbow, please except my offering' then you say the person you want to talk to, and the place they are at. Then, when it works, a holographic screen appears showing the person. To end the message, one of the people has to swish his or her hand on the screen," Kayla explained, then said, "Well, anyways we should get started with this."

Who knew we had to do archery with _flaming_ arrows. I thought it was going to be normal arrows, but I was wrong, instead you had to use flaming arrows. Never mind what I thought about archery going to be easy. Ok, I admit it, it was a _disaster._ I got burnt in several places. My arms, legs, and my cheek all got burnt, and my jet-black hair was singed. I have _no idea_ how I got burnt on my cheeks, all I know is that I was a horrible archer, and that whenever I tried shooting the targets, it was like the arrow bounced back straight towards me...and all of the other people practicing their archery got hit as well.

When we were finally finished from that nightmare, this time, nobody from the cabin tried cheering me up, or mentioning anything about the archery. Part of me was glad that they didn't say anything, but the other part was also sad and disappointed. I remembered the look on everyone's faces when they saw my arrows come flying back. I smiled to myself. Now that I thought about it more, already it was starting to be funny. But once I stopped thinking about that, the burns stung like crazy again. It was difficult to stop my eyes from watering, but I managed to somehow.

After the archery it was time for winged horseback riding. I was really excited, because I loved horses. Even though I had never actually ridden a horse, I somehow just knew I was good at it.

Everyone got one pegasus, and of course, since I was new,  
I got the hardest one. But since I was so excited just to ride my first horse, I didn't care. In fact, with pegasus riding I _liked_ the challenge.

The whole cabin had to follow whoever had the most experience in our cabin, which just _happened_ to be Luke. After a little while of riding we found a beautiful place with green nature everywhere. We landed, and then I saw some other people sitting on a picnic blanket. Most of them had brown hair and bright green eyes that reminded me of fields of grass, but there were a few others who had black hair and brown eyes too. Then, a girl from our cabin next to me whispered that these people were from the Demeter cabin. No wonder they smelled like plants and dirt.

"You might even say, they're all sons and daughters of the Easter goddess!" Connor Stoll joked.

Half the Demeter cabin pretended not to hear, and the other half glared at the Stolls, and one of the girls said, "Will you please quit it with the Easter jokes?! I've had enough of your stupid pranks of putting Easter bunnies on top of our cabin!"

The Stolls just laughed.

"Shouldn't we eat already? We're wasting time for aerial combat practice," Luke said

Once we were finished eating, the Demeter cabin left, and I had to listen to Luke and a couple other experienced campers tell us a long, boring lecture about how to fight on a pegasus, how to swing your sword correctly while in the air, how to not fall off, and he just went on and on. Finally we got to practice, but I didn't even get a turn because there wasn't enough time.

After that, we had to do monster assault techniques, which I was okay at, but I needed to be better than that. There weren't any real monsters, but that didn't mean it was any less hard. 

Finally, after that long session of the assault techniques, it was time for a free choice on what you wanted to do. You could choose arts and crafts with the Hephaestus cabin, canoe races with the naiads, or the climbing wall with the satyrs. I couldn't decide between either the climbing wall, or the canoe races. I had to be quick to decide, or they would start without me. Finally, I decided I really wanted to do the canoe race, and I could do the climbing wall tomorrow for free time.

"Ready?" A girl counselor said

"GO!"

And off we went. The other campers in the race had a head start, but I was caching up, fast. It wouldn't take long before I would beat them! I splashed someone in the face accidentally-on-purpose, and zoomed ahead. This was the first fun I had had in this whole week! I was doing _really_ well; even _I_ couldn't believe it. But the naiads were still farther ahead, and they were underwater, which gave them an advantage, but I didn't think about that. All I was thinking was _this is fun!_ And _I'm gonna win this!_

Suddenly, my canoe capsized. I fell in the water and turned around to see two Ares' kids smirking and racing up ahead of me. I was surprised to see the Ares campers doing the canoes; I thought they would do something like practice sword fighting or climbing the rock wall.

I was determined to win, even if it was just a silly race. Then I noticed that I wasn't getting wet. _That's weird, usually I get wet when I go in the water. Why is it different now?_ I thought. I shrugged and pushed the canoe back over and climbed in. I was back in the race. The other people were probably at the finish line by then, but that didn't stop me from wanting to finish, even if I didn't win.

I paddled fast. I went faster, and faster, until I didn't even see that the other campers did not finish the race yet, or that I was passing them. I didn't even notice that I was passing the naiads either. All I saw was the finish line, up ahead.

As I crossed the finish line, I saw something...strange. It was a green floating shape over my head. The other campers gasped with their jaws hanging open, like broken door hinges. One of them must've gone to get Chiron, because I saw him galloping over. They all started bowing, and staring at the symbol over my head.

"All hail Brooklyn, daughter of Poseidon."

I froze in shock. I had been claimed.

 **Hey guys! I'm once again** ** _so_** **sorry I didn't update this sooner, I have been busy with school ever since the new school year has started. Thank you all for waiting so patiently, I really appreciate it. ~ Obsidian11Rose**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

I couldn't believe it. All that I could think about was _I've been claimed? By...POSEIDON!?_ It's not that I was unhappy about being claimed or anything, in fact, I was actually really excited. But at the same time, I was still shocked from that unexpected event. I mean, wouldn't you be in shock and excited if you found out your godly parent was one of the three major gods? I didn't even expect to be claimed at all, much less on the _first day_!

After what happened at the canoe pond when I was alone with just Chiron, he asked me to come with him. I followed him silently without any objections or hesitation. He didn't talk to me at all until we were in his room of the Big House.

He muttered something about prophecies or something. And then I stupidly blurted out, "What prophecies?"

Chiron's face paled then turned red as if he was angry and he answered sternly, "That is none of your concern right now,"

"Ok, I was just asking!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you are ready to know. _Not yet._ "

"Okayy, so anyways why did you bring me here?" I said, wondering what he meant when he said I wasn't ready yet.

The centaur hesitated then replied, "You are a child of the big three. This means your scent for monsters will be stronger than other demigods,"

"So what you're saying is that not only am I not normal to _mortals_ , but I'm also not normal even for _my own_ kind?!"

"That is not _exactly_ what I meant," Chiron sighed, "You missed that other part 'your scent for monsters will be stronger'"

I had no clue why we were talking about this, but I listened anyways.

"Your father has left weapons here at camp, and I think some of them are meant for you," the centaur told me

 _Sweet! I finally get my own weapon! It probably won't be heavy or unbalanced._ I thought

"So, where are they?" I asked excitedly

"There are only four of them here at camp. You can have two that you think are right for you, but no more than two,"

"Why not?"

"Well, I know this is highly unlikely, but if another son or daughter arrives here at camp, I would like to give them one,"

"Ok," I sighed a little disappointed, but I was still glad I was getting any weapon at all.

Chiron set down something on his desk. I looked at what he put on the desk and instead of weapons, I saw normal everyday objects. There was a ballpoint pen with the word Anaklusmos carved into it, a necklace with a moonstone dolphin pendant on it, a bronze-colored metal bangle-like bracelet with a blue seahorse-shaped opal and two pale pink seashell-shaped opals next to it. There was also a silver ring that turned blue in the sunlight and had a blue zircon gem in the middle that was tiny and shaped like a horse running.

"These aren't weapons! They are just a bunch of jewelry and a pen!" I said feeling disappointed.

"Just pick the two you want,"

I looked at all of them and chose the bracelet, but couldn't choose any other, so I asked Chiron what the items do.

"The bracelet you chose is a sword, the pen is a sword, the necklace tells when there is danger nearby, and the ring turns into a spear. I have no idea what the weapons _look_ like though. You will just have to find that out for yourself,"

"Wait a second, _how_ does the necklace tell you if danger is close?"

"The moonstone dolphin turns yellow when you are in mild danger, orange when you are in great danger and blood red when in grave danger. When there is no danger at all it stays its normal color. Also, you should know the necklace gets hot when you are in danger; the hotter it is, the more danger you're in,"

"Ok thanks Chiron, for everything," I said gratefully, and grabbed the necklace.

"You should get going, free choice has twenty minutes until it's over and your camp schedule says next is swimming and beach with the nerieds. It says to bring sunscreen, discus, javelin, and your swimsuit,"

"I almost forgot, all counselors of their cabins get a camp activities schedule,"

"Uhh ok,"

"Chiron, I have one more question, why do you need to bring a javelin?"

The activities director's eyes twinkled.

I walked down the staircase, not thinking anymore about how I was a child of the "Big Three", but that I got to go swimming. I know that it's silly, but whenever I swim I feel...at peace, like I'm home. I guess when you're a child of the sea god that's normal.

Just when I got to the door, I stopped short as I remembered something. I forgot to get my things out of the Hermes cabin! Then I had a thought. _Nobody except the people at the canoe pond knows that I'm a daughter of Poseidon yet. Maybe I could just go back to the cabin and grab my stuff and move it to my new cabin._

I decided to try my idea, because it was the only good one I could do to get my stuff back. But first, before I went in the cabin, I wanted to knock on the door, just in case anyone was inside yet. Luckily, there wasn't, so I proceeded. I reached out to turn the door knob, but it wouldn't budge. _Darn, it must be locked!_ I thought bitterly. But then the bitterness quickly turned to amusement as I thought how ironic it was for the _Hermes_ cabin to be locked.

I looked around to see if there was anything that could help me sneak in. Nope. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not even an unlocked window. Great, now my whole plan was ruined. At least the plan was simple, and it didn't take much time at all to make it.

Just then, I heard laughing and talking coming closer to the cabin. _It must be the campers of this cabin coming back!_ I thought. Then another plan popped into my head. _I could join the group and pretend like I hadn't been claimed yet then I could go back in the cabin to get my things!_ And I did just that.

Just before I joined I heard Luke say "Where's Brook?"

"Here I am! Over here!" I answered.

"Ok good, we have everyone."

Luke took out a key and the door opened. I pushed by everyone and grabbed my stuff. I tried to make sure no-one saw me, but unfortunately, Connor (or was it Travis?) Stoll looked at me and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

I sighed and didn't answer. He repeated his question, and this time it caught the attention of everyone. I was forced to answer because of this, but I tried to delay it as much as I could without making everyone late for swimming.

"Um...well...er...you see...I...I...uh..." I said, stalling.

"Go on," Travis Stoll said, slightly annoyed.

"IgotclaimedbyPoseidonsoI'mjustgettingmystuffmovedtothePoseidoncabin bye!" I said quickly, and rushed off.

Just before I left the cabin I could hear several of the people in the cabin (including the Stolls, and Luke) say in surprise, "WHAT!?"

I ran as fast as I could away from Cabin 11 until I saw something that looked like the Poseidon cabin. It was long and low, and had rough stone gray walls which had shells and coral of every kind I could think of plus a few more. The whole outside of the cabin reminded me of what a coral reef would look like— without the water or sea creatures of course.

The inside of the cabin was way more beautiful than the outside. The walls were iridescent, like an abalone shell. Every single window was pointed towards the beach, and there were six bunks. I took a bunk next to (in my opinion) the best window view. I set down my bag and quickly got dressed into my swimsuit.

I had many swimsuits (I have three) because if I go swimming more than six days in a row, I need extras (I couldn't just swim in a dirty swimsuit could I?). But then again, I don't have to get wet in the dirty water unless I want to.

The swimsuit I was wearing was a two-piece, and on the top piece had ocean-blue, pink, white, and black horizontal stripes on the top in a pattern. The bottom was just black.

I put sunscreen on, my necklace and bracelet (you never know...), and then I ran towards the beach. As soon as I got there, it was actually not as packed with other campers as I had thought. _Their schedules are probably different._ I decided.

People were throwing Frisbee-like things called discuses, other people were dueling each other with javelins and swords; there was a very little amount of people in the water swimming, which I found odd because the whole activity was meant for people to swim.

I dipped my feet in to determine how cold the water was. I stopped when I realized I was a daughter of Poseidon, meaning the water wouldn't feel too cold or hot when I got in.

The second I even touched the water I felt better. All the bruises and cuts I got from sword fighting healed, and I had tons of energy all of the sudden. I rode on the waves once I was far enough away from the beach area so nobody could see me. It. Was. Amazing. I felt so free, like I _was part_ of the water. I did laps, I jumped up and down like a dolphin, and I even dove to the bottom of the ocean. But that freedom ended quickly, when the horn blew, and it was time to go to the next activity. I guess it was time already to stop. Time is so short when having the best time ever.

It was time for lunch. For the announcements, they finally declared I had been claimed, and would now be in the Poseidon cabin. Everyone gasped, and then turned at me, gaping. I blushed with embarrassment, and avoided looking at anyone for the rest of lunch. I gave a large portion of my meal to my dad, ate quickly, and left for free time.

I was still trying to avoid the campers, but unfortunately, a girl walked over to me. The girl had curly honey-blond hair, and storm gray eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked grumpily

"My name is Annabeth. I never got a chance to meet you at breakfast when they announced you as a new camper," the blond girl said

"Hi, Annabeth. Can you please not bother me for a while? I'm trying to avoid everyone right now, we can talk later,"

The girl shrugged, and then left. I sighed with relief as she left me alone.

For most of free time (free time was about one and a half hours) I was back at the beach, only this time, nobody was there with me. I hate it when everyone's attention is on me. I dived super deep into the water, deeper than I've ever gone before. In the water, I could breathe normally, just as if I was on land. I used my water ability to glide smoothly, deeper and deeper into the ocean. Usually, if you _weren't_ a son or daughter of the sea god, the pressure would kill you. But, since _I was_ a daughter of Poseidon, the pressure _didn_ ' _t_ kill me.

Once again, I had to stop swimming because it was time for another activity. It was time for cabin clean-up, which was only half an hour long. I got out of the water and ran to Cabin 3 and checked to see if there was anything that needed cleaning. Nope. _Ok, more swimming for me!_ I thought. Of course, it was a short swim, but it was still long enough to calm me down even more from what had happened at lunch.

The next activity was boring. It was Greek mythology. I know you would probably think that would be fun, but it was mostly stuff I knew, and the person teaching it was Mr. D. The whole thing was an hour long, long enough for me to take a nice nap. And I did exactly that until the end of the lesson. Mr. D didn't even seem to know I was sleeping, and even if he did he probably wouldn't care anyways.

After that, I had to polish armor. Yeah, I know it's _very_ exciting. After that long, boring activity (not unlike the last one), it was finally time for dinner.

At dinnertime, I felt like I could eat a whole flying horse, which I pretty much did exactly. When the wood nymphs got to my table, I greedily grabbed everything they would let me. Then I walked to the brazier, and scraped some of my food into it, like I will usually do for the rest of the time I stay at this camp and maybe even after that. I sat back down at my table and practically inhaled my food.

After dinner I started looking for that blond girl. I wondered what her name was again. I couldn't remember, but I still kept on looking for her. I looked everywhere, but she was nowhere to be found. I gave up knowing, it was probably hopeless.

I looked at my schedule and saw it was time for unarmed combat. I had no idea what that was, but it didn't sound good. After that was campfire sing-along with Apollo's cabin.

When I got to the arena where unarmed combat was to take place, I saw everyone in the whole camp was there. Then I saw Luke. He saw me too, and he walked over to me.

"How did you get claimed?" he asked with a curious look in his eyes.

"Well, you see, it all started with the canoe races..."

Just then I was interrupted by Chiron, saying we would be split into teams and fight each other without weapons, armor, or anything like that. The only rules were no killing each other, and no sneaking any armor or weapons of any kind, because this was supposed to be _un_ armed combat. I took off my bracelet and put it in my pocket.

"When I say go, you may start," Chiron said

"Hermes' cabin, Poseidon's cabin, and Hephaestus' cabin, are all a team, the rest of the cabins is on the other team,"

"Ready,"

"Go!"

And we were off. I was a little nervous, because I knew I would be terrible. Clarisse ran towards me with a face that told me she was coming for me. Oh no. I ran away, but she was faster and picked me up by the hair. I should've put my hair up in a braid or something before, but I didn't. I struggled, but Clarisse was really strong, and had a firm grip on my hair. Then she punched me in the stomach and smiled.

In the corner of my eye I saw something. Water fountain. I suddenly had a crazy idea. I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated on the water. Crash! It had worked. Clarisse tried to punch me again, but was stopped by a wall of water. Then I let the water crash down onto Clarisse. I could just barely hear her scream with rage and fear before the water muffled the sound. I made sure she didn't drown, but I still wanted to scare her. She should've known better not to mess with me, seeing as I am a daughter of Poseidon.

After a little while, I decided it was time I stopped the water, and it went back to the fountain. I did exactly, that. After the water was gone, I looked at where Clarisse, she was soaking wet, as petrified as a rock, with a look terror on her face. She suddenly noticed that everyone was staring at her, and her expression changed to rage. She glared at me with absolute hatred.

The rest of the time I spent in unarmed combat, I was avoiding Clarisse. She tried avoiding me too, but I knew when if I was alone she'd try to bully me again. Pretty soon, it was time for unarmed combat to end, and we could all go to bed. I was so relieved to hear that, it had been a long day.

The second I touched my bunk, I drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep. The first nightmare I had Clarisse chasing me on a black platform, and underneath was lava, she was trying to bully me again. I couldn't escape because my legs felt like lead, and when I did run away, it was like running on a treadmill, you never go anywhere.

Then the dream shifted to something else. I was on a train at night going towards a stone castle. When I got to the castle, an old woman welcomed me,

"Welcome to..." The last part she said was muffled and I couldn't hear it. It was as if the dream didn't want me to know what the castle was called.

Once again the dream shifted, but this time it was about that boy who was still in the healing center. His name was Percy. I saw him and something else; a strange shadowy figure. I heard a bloodcurdling growl. Then the shadow came out, and it was a huge terrifying wolf-like creature. It was about the size of a bear, and had really creepy red glowing eyes. The fur was thick and black. It opened its mouth to show razor-sharp teeth. It was about to bite Percy!

Just before the scary beast bit Percy I woke up in a cold sweat. Then I felt something warm— no, hot— against my chest. I looked down to see what it was, to see my moonstone dolphin necklace. And it was glowing bright orange.

 _ **Credit goes to Archdruid89 for giving me the idea for the necklace. If you're wondering why Brook had a picnic in chapter four, but then had lunch in this chapter, it's because the picnic was just a small snack/appetizer before lunch. Thank you for reading, and remember to R &R if you want to! ~Obsidian11Rose **_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

The next day after breakfast, I decided to tell Chiron about the necklace. When I did, his face turned pale and he told me to leave him alone for a while to let him think.

When I left the Big House, I had to go to ancient Greek. It was easy for me, since when I looked at anything in Greek, my mind automatically translated it. The person teaching me was the blond girl that I met yesterday. Her name was Annabeth.

After the lesson, Annabeth and I walked together to the next activity— volleyball. I was on the same team as her. While I was playing, I found out she was a daughter of Athena. How I found that out was because 1. I noticed she was really good at strategizing, and 2. When I suspected that she was a daughter of Athena, I asked to make sure and she said she was.

"Set the ball to me Annabeth!" I said

She set it to me and I bumped the ball over the volleyball net. It must've been good, because the other team missed it. Now the score was 1 to 3. We were caching up. After about another half an hour or so of playing more volleyball, the score was 29 to 29. We needed to break the tie, and we would win. But both the teams were really good, and so far no-one had gotten anymore points. One of the other team members already had the ball and was just about to bump it over the net. I looked over at the other net. The other team had looks of confidence and determination, like they knew exactly where the ball was about to go.

"No, wait!" I suddenly called to the teammate with the volleyball, "Can we pause for a couple minutes? We haven't had any breaks yet."

Everyone groaned. They obviously didn't want to stop right in the middle of the game. But I had an idea. I was going to pour water all over the volleyball when no-one was watching, and when it was time to play again, I would try to control the water-covered ball.

But, there was one problem. When I was walking over to the nearest drinking fountain to put the water on the volleyball, Annabeth caught me.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a hint of bossiness in her tone.

"Uhhhh...um...er...I was just...um...getting a drink," I lied, a nervous smile on my face.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. She looked at my face, as if searching for any signs of lying. I tried to avoid looking at her, but that just made it worse.

"What are you _really_ doing Brook?"

I felt too intimidated, so I blurted out, "Ok, fine! I'm soaking the ball with water, so I can control it with my powers,"

There was two and a half minutes awkward silence.

"You know, _technically_ that's not cheating," Annabeth said slyly, breaking the silence, her bossiness suddenly completely gone.

After the short break, Annabeth, my new friend, promised not to tell anyone as long as I didn't tell anyone either. When we started playing, no-one seemed to notice or care that the ball was wet. Now I didn't even have to bump the ball over the net, it could be anyone, as long as I was controlling the ball.

It took a long time to actually get a chance to use my powers, and at the same time make it look believable when I did get a chance. Finally, when the perfect time came, I used up a lot of my concentration, and made the ball go high above the net, and then fall right down away from where the other team was predicting it would land, making the score 30 to 29, breaking the tie, and winning the game.

It was _just_ a volleyball game, but I was still pretty excited. When we left from the volleyball court, it was time for lunch. There wasn't any prize...except that everyone who won didn't have to do any chores the rest of the day (well, maybe not _all_ chores, we still had to do cabin clean-up)!

There were the same boring announcements as yesterday ("This Friday is capture the flag") at lunch, but I didn't mind. I scraped part of my food, as usual in to the bronze brazier. Then I sat back down at my table, deep in thought. I thought about what had happened this week. A lot had happened.

First I thought about the night I got here. I shivered at the thought of the Minotaur, and how Mom got injured in that terrible crash. I remembered when Kayla healed Mom by singing, and how she brought her back home. Then I thought about hiding in the bushes with Kayla, and watching that boy getting attacked. I still didn't know why I couldn't help.

Soon, the horn blew, and I was still sitting there at the dining pavilion. Everyone had already left. Everyone _except_ me had left. I sat there a little while longer.

I finished eating, and I realized I was late! And the next lesson was Greek mythology with Mr. D! _He's going to kill me!_ I thought. I scrambled into my cabin, took a brisk 2-minute shower, and ran as fast as I could.

I got there, tired from running and out of breath.

"Well, it looks like Brooklyn _finally_ _decided_ to show up." Mr. D said in a dull, bored tone.

I glared at him and sat down.

"Let's continue _shall we?_ " he said to the rest of the other kids in this lesson.

For most of the time I didn't listen, but there _were_ _some_ parts I _did_ hear. Like the story of Odysseus, and the apple of discord. But he cut out several important parts of the stories. I got frustrated at this, but decided not to argue or interrupt, since this would cause Mr. D to get angry. Finally, the lesson was over.

The rest of the day was all boring, except for free time. Annabeth, once again mysteriously disappeared the whole time. Ever since I met her she has disappeared like this.

I went over to Chiron, to ask him again why my necklace was orange last night. He still did not give me a straight answer and told me to "run along to whatever it is that I like to do during free time". Which was nothing, I haven't been at this camp for very long. I didn't have enough time to choose what I liked to do best. So I wrote letters to my mom to tell her I was ok, and to tell her what had happened so far.

The horn blew, and I ran to the next activity. Sword practice. Then, I had to do weapon making. After that was cabin clean-up, but the cabin was already spotless, so I just used the time to decorate a little. Finally, it was time for dinner. I was really hungry. I quickly ate my food, and left early, to go to campfire.

Before I knew it, it was time for bed. I walked towards my cabin lackadaisically, tired from another long day. Tomorrow was capture the flag, I knew I would need as much sleep as I could get. I fell asleep right away, like last night, and fortunately I didn't have many nightmares. That is pretty rare for me.

I woke up at seven-thirty-four. I got ready for breakfast and cabin inspection. I took a shower, put my long jet-black hair into a Dutch braid to keep it out of the way, and put on my usual clothes. I wore some jeans, a teal tank top, and my lavender hoodie (it was chilly in the mornings even if it was summertime).

After breakfast, the people who inspected cabins for cabin clean-up said my cabin was in third place. I didn't really care if I won or lost, I barely had to clean anything. I started towards my next activity.

Today, I had to do archery. Even if I was horrible at it, Chiron insisted I still do it, because the more I practiced, the better I would be at it. But the way he said it made me feel like he secretly felt the opposite, probably because he was worried I would accidentally shoot other people...again.

When I was finished, I had accidentally shot five people, and three of them had to go to the healing center. I told everyone I was sorry, and it was an accident, but I could tell some people still were mad or frustrated.

A few hours later, it was time for dinner. I sat down at my table with my food when I noticed something. There was a new person at Hermes' table. It was that boy I watched through the bushes.

I could tell it was him because of his jet-black hair and sea green eyes, and he was like, the only new camper besides me.

Finally, it was time for capture the flag. I ran back to Poseidon's cabin and grabbed my bracelet-sword. Then I ran back over to the dining pavilion again where we were supposed to meet up for capture the flag.

Annabeth and two other Athena kids ran into the pavilion holding a big silvery silk banner with an owl and an olive tree painted on it. Then the Ares' kids were coming over on the opposite side holding a banner just like the other one, except it was blood red and had a bloody spear and boar head painted on it.

Chiron stomped his hoof on the marble to get everyone's attention, then announced, "Heroes! You all know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and must have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed either. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread out his hands, and a whole bunch of weapons and armor appeared on all the tables. I put some of the armor on, but before I was finished, Chiron tugged on my arm and said that he needed to talk to me real quick.

"I need to tell you what team you are on and what part you will be assigned to be as in the game," He whispered, and I was sure he was using telepathy to read my mind, because that was _exactly_ what I was wondering about.

"Since you were claimed earlier than I expected, your team will be the one with the Hermes' cabin, Apollo's cabin, and Athena's cabin, the blue team. You will be one of the players to actually capture the other team's flag. Do you have any questions?"

"Not really, except can I go now?"

"Yes, you may go. Good luck, Brook!"

I blushed, "Thanks Chiron."

I ran over to finish putting on all of my armor. My helmet, just like all the other helmets in my team, had a blue horsehair plume on it. The other team had had red ones.

"Blue team, forward!" Annabeth yelled

We all cheered and walked along a path to the south woods as the other team taunted us and they went into the north woods. As we were walking I saw that boy, his name was Percy, if I remembered correctly, started walking towards Annabeth. I couldn't hear what they were talking about except I heard Annabeth say something like, "Athena always has a plan." And she pushed ahead, leaving him in the dust.

Then I walked up to Annabeth, and asked her what the plan was. She sighed, and then answered by saying, "Percy just asked me that, but I guess I could tell you. But first, what position are you assigned?"

"Well, um Chiron told me I would help capture the flag,"

"Ok. The plan is a large group of people will distract the other team while another smaller group— that's us— will sneak over to their base, and capture the flag,"

"What will we do about the guards protecting the flag?"

"We will fight them and try to keep them from calling for backup, and when we defeat them, we will take them prisoner,"

"Sounds simple enough. How many people will be in our group?"

"I was thinking four people, but there could be more. We don't want too many though or it wouldn't be as sneaky."

"Ok. Thanks Annabeth."

I didn't say anything until we got to our base. Then the horn blew, and the second it did, there were a bunch of hoots and yells.

Annabeth formed our group of four: her, Kayla, Luke, and I.

"What's the plan?" Luke said

"Don't worry, I'll tell you in a minute," Annabeth whispered, "Ok, so, Kayla, do you have your bow and arrows?"

"Yes," Kayla answered, whispering as well.

"Good. You will hide behind that bush over there—" Annabeth pointed to a bush about ten or twelve feet away from us, "—and knock some arrows at the guards. While you are doing that, Brook, Luke and I will tiptoe over to the guards and fight them as well. We'll take them prisoners and then capture the flag. Got it?"

"Got it!" Luke and Kayla said at the same time.

"Yep. Now let's go, Annabeth!" I whispered excitedly.

We raced across the creek like deer, entering enemy territory. Kayla led the way, while us other three followed five feet behind. We split up as planned, except for one thing: Annabeth had suddenly disappeared.

"What happened to Annabeth, Luke?"

"I dunno, she could have some part of the plan she didn't tell us. Let's just go on without her. I'm sure she has another part to the plan she didn't tell us,"

I sighed, "Well, ok...um if you say so,"

"Let's do this!" Luke whispered to Kayla and me.

Kayla started shooting from the bush she was hiding in, while Luke and I waited a couple minutes to let the arrows weaken the guards first.

Finally, we jumped out of our hiding place, and went into battle. The guards tried fighting back, but the arrows kept distracting them and weakening them. My sword was easier to fight with than the other ones, and we took them out fast. Luke captured the flag. Blue team had won! Kayla, Luke, and I cheered, glad we had won. Other campers cheered too after they heard us.

Then I heard growls and barks coming from the creek. It was the same bloodcurdling growl in my nightmare! Then a deafening howl ripped through the forest. The cheering suddenly stopped. I stood there, frightened out of my mind for Percy. What if the nightmare was trying to warn me about something? It happened before, with the Minotaur.

I started to rush towards the creek, along with what seemed to be the whole camp. Everyone came just in time to see Percy, bleeding and injured, and that canine-like creature melt into the shadows.

"It's all Percy's fault!" Clarrisse said, not even caring he was injured, "He summoned it!"

"Be quiet, child," Chiron said grimly

"You're wounded," Annabeth told him, "Percy, quick, get into the water."

"I'm ok." Percy said weakly.

"No, you are not," she said. "Chiron, watch this."

Percy didn't argue and stepped back into the creek. The whole camp including me surrounded him to see what would happen.

"Oh no, not another one," I heard Chiron mutter.

The injuries and cuts on Percy closed up and healed. Several campers gasped.

He tried to apologize until he realized no-one was looking at his injuries heal. They were looking at something else. I couldn't see what it was so I shoved my way to the front of the crowd. That's when I saw it. A trident. Floating over his head. I gasped again. Looks like I have a new half-brother.

 **Author note: At least I tried to update within two weeks. SO sorry I didn't. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. _SPOILER ALERT!_ The next chapter _might_ include the Harry Potter side of the story. Thank you to all whom have followed and favorited this story! **

**~Obsidian11Rose**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

After capture the flag, Percy and I were both treated like we were aliens from another planet. The only company I had was Percy. Not even Annabeth talked to me anymore. My ancient Greek lessons were the only time I ever saw her, and even then she ignored me. It was like I wasn't even there and she was just talking to herself, but she wasn't.

During free-time I couldn't stand it anymore. I found Annabeth sitting on the porch of the big house, reading. I walked up to her, or rather marched. I grabbed her wrist and said fiercely,

"Hi. Remember me!? Brooklyn? Your friend?! Why have you been ignoring me?"

She ignored me and continued reading. I sighed dramatically to get her attention. Ignore. I tapped my foot on the porch. Ignore.

"We were supposed to be _friends_ , Annabeth." I stomped off. After I was about 60 feet away, I heard a voice.

"Wait!"

I looked behind me and saw Annabeth panting. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry, Brook. I just...I...well, you see I've been here at this camp since I was seven, with Luke, Grover, and a girl named Thalia. Thalia was turned into that pine tree—" She pointed to the pine tree by the Camp Half-Blood sign "—by her father, Zeus, because she was willing to save the rest of us. Her father pitied her, and before she died she was turned into that pine tree." the daughter of Athena sniffed sadly.

"I'm so sorry about that. But what does this have to do with you ignoring me?"

"I have been waiting for someone from the 'Big Three' ever since, because I know that I could finally be able to leave this camp on a quest."

"Again what does that have to do with you ignoring me? And what does a quest do?"

Annabeth sighed, "I forgot how new you are to this camp. A quest is something that Chiron or Mr. D gives you. They are like missions, usually they have three people, and they always come with prophesies."

"Oh." I said not knowing what to say otherwise.

"Ever since you became known as a daughter of Posiedon, I thought maybe you would be sent on a quest, because, well, children from the 'Big Three' usually are. But you weren't given one, and then Percy came along." She said "Percy" in an irritated tone.

And that was the end of our conversation, so I ran to the beach for the rest of free-time. The water calmed me down.

The horn blew, free-time was over.

The rest of the day was _extra_ boring, more than usual. I had the usual lessons and stuff, but no-one talked to me.

A week or more later, and I still had barely had talked to Percy, but I heard him talking loudly and thrashing around in his sleep the night before. I also heard a loud knock on the cabin door very early in the morning. Percy got up and got ready and then when he opened the door a half-human half-goat person stood there. It was the same one Percy was with when he was fighting the Minotaur. The satyr was named Grover or something like that.

I fiddled with my moonstone necklace while Percy walked out of the cabin with Grover without saying anything to me, not a single good-bye. I thought hard about why Percy gets all the attention when I am a daughter of one of the "Big three" too. And on top of that, he ignores me like everyone else at camp. _Maybe it was because he's older than me? No, that didn't make much sense. What if it was because...no, that didn't make much sense either. Hmmm..._ I kept thinking and wondering about things until I drifted off to sleep.

Then I woke up to someone calling my name. My eyes fluttered open, and I sat up in my bunk. My eyesight was blurry from just waking up. I looked around the cabin for a clock. There were none. I reached inside my backpack feeling around for my watch. Aha! There it was. The time was ten seventeen AM. Wait what? I slept in! I jumped out of the bunk, pulled my clothes on, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and ran out the door.

When I got out there Chiron was outside the cabin. I blushed, embarrassed that I had slept in. I bet that I was in trouble. What were the punishments at this camp anyways?

"Brooklyn," Chiron said sternly.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked. "Actually, no, you aren't." Chiron replied.

I sighed with relief. But then I instantly wondered why I wasn't.

"If I'm not in trouble, _what are_ you here for?" I said

"Come with me," He answered, causing me to become extremely curious.

We didn't talk until I was in the Big House in Chiron's room. Then something got thrown lightly over to me. I caught it. It was like a package.

"You missed breakfast." Chiron said obviously.

I massaged the package. It had something that was squishy and soft. There was also some other object inside it. That one was hard and bumpy at the top.

"Open it. There is food inside. I stole it away when I noticed you weren't at breakfast."

I did as he said, and found a bagel and an apple.

"Here is some water." Chiron handed me a bottle of water.

I ate what I was given and drank all the water. Once I was finished I told him thank you and smiled gratefully at him.

"Now, you should know that your half-brother, Percy has been offered a quest. He is leaving very soon,"

"Wait, what? _He_ gets offered a quest? I came to this camp before him!" I said, afterwards realizing that it sounded angrier than I had meant.

No-one said anything for a whole two minutes.

Then Chiron finally said, "Yes, that may be true, but the only reason he has gotten the quest is because he has been accused by the god of the sky that he has stolen his lightning bolt," He continued, "I brought you here because I thought you may want to tell him good-bye,"

"Well, maybe, but I don't think he'll even care or notice. He has ignored me the whole time He's been here and I dunno why,"

"I don't think he has meant to. He probably has had a lot on his mind, just as you most likely did when you were claimed. Oh, and did I mention Annabeth is going with him?"

"Alright, I'll come."

"Good. And, all the camp's activities today have been changed for everyone because of the quest, and instead everybody can have free time until seven 'o' clock."

At that point, I didn't know what to feel. Should I have been excited for the extra free time? Or should I have been worried about Annabeth and Percy? I chose to be both.

Later, it was time for Percy, Annabeth, and the satyr to leave. Chiron was in a wheelchair, the centaur part of him hidden somehow. Annabeth was getting into a car with some blonde guy with eyes on the back of his head. Literally.

"Bye!" I called to them. Annabeth waved back at me, and Percy smiled. The satyr didn't do anything.

"Farewell, I wish you luck!" Chiron said. The car drove away. And that was the end of all the goodbyes.

For the next couple days, everyone at camp was tense. Like they were waiting for something. After being around it for a while, it rubbed off on me, and I began feeling tense as well. It was boring without Annabeth. I admit that I also missed Percy too. The more days that went by the more worried everyone became.

Several times I had read the newspapers that people kept sneaking into my cabin. One time it said on the front page that three mysterious kids had caused a terrible explosion on a bus. The three were described just like how Percy, Annabeth, and the satyr looked like. Before that newspaper article, on the same day that Percy went on his quest there was an article about people missing. I read it and the first word I saw was my name and my mother's.

TWO FAMILIES STILL MISSING

BY EILEEN SMYTHE

 _Brooklyn Parker, and her mother Elena Parker are still missing, and they have been missing for a week. Strangely enough, a boy and his mother, Percy Jackson and Sally Jackson have gone missing around the same time. Both families seem to have had a freak car accident. Both the cars have been discovered last Saturday, and they were badly burned. Even more mysteriously, the accidents were on the same Long Island Sound road, not far from each other. Residents in the area didn't seem to notice anything unusual during the time of any of the accidents. Even the police are quite puzzled by how the car accidents could have happened._

 _Both families were said to be going on a vacation, but their leaves were hasty, and under mysterious circumstances. Small traces of blood have been found in both cars, and near the scenes of the wrecks, but there was no sign of the missing Jacksons or the Parkers._

 _Gabe Ugliano, Ms. Jackson's husband claims that his stepson, Percy Jackson is a very troubled child who has been kicked out of numerous schools, and has expressed violent tendencies in the past._

 _Police would not say if Percy is a suspect in the disappearances of the Parkers and Ms. Sally Jackson, but they have not ruled out foul play. Below are recent pictures of the Parkers and the Jacksons. Police urge anyone with information to call the following toll-free crime-stoppers hotline._

I was frustrated by this newspaper, so I crumpled it up, and then threw it into a trash can. I started to worry about Mom. I realized I hadn't really thought of her since I had gotten here. I guess it was because there was so much I had to do here it made me distracted. I reached for a piece of paper and started to write to her. I told her everything. About what happened after she passed out. My first day here. About Percy. I wrote everything that had happened up until today (in a summary of course, and I skipped several of the dangerous things). After I was finished writing the letter, I felt less worried, and less tense.

Just as I was about to send the letter, but then Chiron galloped over and told me to visit his office in the Big House. _How many times do I need to visit Chiron? I've already visited him how many times? 6?_ Even though I didn't want to, I still complied. Chiron was there, with some old man.

The man's appearance looked quite strange. He was tall, and thin, and he wore a long velvety crimson red robe. There were half moon spectacles placed on a long, crooked nose. His eyes were so brilliantly blue I felt like he was staring into my mind. But his beard was the strangest part about him. It was silvery, and it was so long it reached all the way down to his waist.

"Brooklyn. You have been here at my office quite often, but I'm afraid that this visit may be your last for a very long while."

"W-w-what do you mean, Chiron?" I asked, as my mind instantly started being filled with what ifs.

Chiron sighed, "You are not like other demigods."

"Well, duh I knew that! You're staring at a daughter of Poseidon! What do you expect?"

"No, not in that way," Chiron said grimly, "I mean in a way that makes you even _more_ endangered by monsters, more than any other son or daughter of _any_ of the 'Big Three'."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could _I_ be different from even the children of the "Big Three"? That was impossible! I couldn't be! There's _no way_ , I bet that I fell asleep while writing my letter! Yes that's it! This was all just a dream and I would wake up soon.

"I don't believe you." Was all I could say.

"It is true, what Chiron is telling you. He is an old friend of mine, and what he is trying to tell you is that you are, well, a witch." The old man said

" _Excuse me?_ " I said, offended.

"See for yourself." The old man handed me something. It was an envelope. It was thick, and the paper took a yellowish hue. On the front it had a wax purple seal on it with a lion, a raven, a snake, and a badger, all surrounding a big fancy capital "H". There wasn't any stamp. It was addressed to me in emerald-green ink.

 _Miss B. Parker_

 _Camp Half-Blood, Cabin 3_

My eyes widened. My hands quivered as I opened it. I took out the letter and read it.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Parker,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

I looked up at Chiron and the man in amazement. Was this _for real?_ Or was this all just some dream? I was speechless.

"There's a second letter enlisting the books and equipment," the old man said

I finally spoke.

"Who are you?" I asked skeptically looking at the man.

"Me? I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and International Confederation of Wizards. But to you, you can call me Professor Dumbledore. I am headmaster of Hogwarts." his piercing blue eyes twinkled.

"You must leave now, Brook. Danger waits." Chiron interrupted grimly

"I-I-I don't understand. How will leaving camp _protect_ me? I mean, you _did_ say that camp was the safest place for demigods!" I said stupidly

"Like Albus said, you are a witch, as well as a demigod. There are several dangers being a demigod already, but to be a demigod _and_ a witch, that is a different story. You will constantly be hunted like an animal by all sorts of monsters; from our world, and the wizarding world. You will never _truly_ be safe."

That speech Chiron just told me totally freaked me out.

"B-b-but, how can I fix that? And, if I'm leaving camp, won't that make it _worse?_ "

"No, child. The only way you can be the safest right now is to go to Hogwarts. It may be difficult, to get there, yes, but it still can be done."

"Why is it so safe to go to Hogwarts? And how is it difficult?"

Professor Dumbledore interrupted by chuckling, and then commented, "So many questions. Just like your mother when she was your age."

"Wait, _my_ _mom_? A witch as well?"

"Well of course," Dumbledore said

All this information was too much to handle. My mind was overwhelmed with questions, what ifs, and everything I had just learned about myself.

"Enough!" Chiron shouted, then he lowered his voice into a very calm, but grave tone, "Dumbledore will explain on the way, no more wasting of time, there is already little of it as it is!"

"Grab my arm, child," Dumbledore said, "and don't let go."

I quickly grasped his arm, as told, because I could tell from his tone that he was very serious. The headmaster pulled out a stick, mumbled something, waved it, and with a _pop!_ Chiron's office disappeared, and I felt like I was being squeezed hard. Like my head would explode from all the pressure. Then the squeezing and pressure stopped, and I found myself in London, England.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

"Come with me," was all Professor Dumbledore said after we had appeared in London. I tried asking some more questions, but he told me to be silent. I didn't know what was going on, or why I was in London, but I abided by what Dumbledore told me to just the same.

Finally, after many twists and turns through the labyrinth-like streets, the professor stopped abruptly. I looked up, and there was a building, with a cauldron sign on it.

"Welcome, to the Leaky Cauldron." Dumbledore said.

"What's the Leaky Cauldron?" I asked automatically.

"The building you're staring at." he answered unhelpfully, twinkling eyes.

I sighed at the answer I was given, but then my question was fully answered when I went inside. It was much larger inside than it looked on the outside, and the whole place had tables and chair everywhere. There was also a set of stairs leading to another floor above. It must've been a pub, from the looks of it. But the reason the staircase was there was a mystery to me. But only temporarily, because then, I asked a passing by waitress about what the stairs were for. She laughed and said in a heavy Scottish accent that they were for people who would like to spend a night or more here. So it must've been a pub _and_ an inn.

"What would you like to eat?" Dumbledore asked

"Umm...er, I dunno what the options are."

"Well, they mostly sell drinks here. Would you like to have butterbeer, firewhiskey, or pumpkin juice?"

"Uh, erm, I'll have butterbeer."

"A fine choice."

When the waitress came back, the headmaster ordered our drinks. When she served us the beverages, I looked at the butterbeer. It was a golden-brown transparent liquid, similar to Pepsi, but a lighter color. The top had whitish-yellow foam, and the whole drink was served in a tankard. I picked it up, and it was cold, and when I took a sip it tasted delicious. It was a bit fizzy, like soda, and had a butterscotch taste to it. I savored every bit of it until the last drop.

"Finished yet?" the professor said

"Yes. Thank you for buying me that butterbeer drink. I really enjoyed it." I replied, smiling.

"It's my pleasure."

With that, Dumbledore signaled for me to follow him, and we exited through a different door from the one we entered. Only to find that we were cornered by a big brick wall.

"Sir, um what are we doing here?"

Dumbledore didn't answer and began tapping on the bricks in a peculiar pattern. Suddenly, a rumbling noise began, and it got louder and louder until I had to plug my ears. The bricks on the wall started to move, creating an archway.

"Whoa!" I said in awe, "How'd you do that?"

"I just tapped on the wall."

We walked through the arch and then suddenly Dumbledore turned to me.

"I'm sorry. I believe we haven't introduced formally. Forgive me. What is your name?"

I wanted to say something long like how he did when I asked him who he was at camp, but I couldn't think of anything to make my name longer so I just said my first name and last name, like I usually did when introducing myself. The headmaster extended his hand and we shook hands.

"Now, to business." Dumbledore said once we finished our introduction.

"Where are we?"

"I was just about to tell you. It is Diagon Alley, where all young wizards and witches buy their Hogwarts supplies."

"What do I buy? And how will I pay?"

"We must retrieve your money from Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

"I have _money_? How?"

"Oh come on, you don't think your mother would leave you without any would you?" Dumbledore smiled.

He then started heading towards a huge grand building made of what looked like pure white marble. There were also several marble columns. There was a set of pure white marble stairs, lead to the front bronze burnished double doors.

When the professor and I entered there was another set of double doors, this time silver. Engraved on those doors were a poem; it looked like it was trying to warn people.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
 _For those who take, but do not earn,_  
 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
 _So if you seek beneath our floors_  
 _A treasure that was never yours,_  
 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
 _Of finding more than treasure there._

I studied the poem for a while, then asked

"What does the poem mean when it says 'Thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there'?"

"Let's just say, it's referring to an extremely dangerous security system." Dumbledore chuckled.

When we went through the silver doors, the inside was even grander. A vast marble hall had long counters stretching out, with around a hundred of small, pointy-eared, long-fingered people sitting at them. There were many doors, which must've lead to all sorts of places.

I and the headmaster of Hogwarts stopped at one of the counters. One of the strange people was sitting in front of it.

"Hello, we are here to retrieve Miss Parker's money from her vault." he said to the humanoid creature sitting in front of the counter.

"Does she have her vault key?"

"No, but I have it here for her." Dumbledore held up a small, golden key.

"Very well. I will get someone to escort you." the creature said, "Griphook!"

Another strange person came over.

"Please show Miss Parker and Professor Dumbledore to vault number six hundred and fifty-seven."

Griphook escorted us to a door. I thought that behind the door there would be more marble walls and big metal vaults everywhere, like you typically would imagine a bank with vaults to look like, but when the door creaked open, I discovered I was wrong. It was a damp, stone cave. Stalactites poked down from the ceiling.

"Get in." Griphook showed us to a large mine cart. The cart was settled onto a rickety-looking track that was very steep from what I could see. I gulped; I had never been fond of being underground. It made me claustrophobic. I got in the mine cart, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

Once everyone was in, the cart took off, at high speed. I started panicking after the first minute. I didn't scream or anything, but I hyperventilated. Then Dumbledore said to calm down.

"I'm ok," I said, taking a deep breath, "I'm just really claustrophobic, and I hate being underground."

At last, we'd arrived at the vault. It had a door that was at least ten feet tall, and it was intricately designed. It had a very complicated-looking lock.

"Key please." Griphook asked, holding out a long-fingered hand. The professor dropped the key into his hand.

Then, the pointy-eared person who escorted us took out his hand, and scratched a part of the door, then used the key. The vault opened, and I found several piles of golden coins, silver coins, and bronze coins.

"Wow! How much are these coins worth?" I asked.

"The bronze ones are called knuts, the silver is called a sickle, and the golden ones are worth the most, they are called galleons. There are seventeen sickles in a galleon, and twenty-nine knuts in a sickle. That means the there is about four-hundred and ninety-three knuts in a galleon."

I whistled at how much the galleons were worth.

"That's _a lot_ of knuts!"

"Aren't you going to take some of it, Miss?" Griphook asked impatiently.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot!" I laughed. I grabbed ten galleons, seventy knuts, and thirty-five sickles. I held them all in my arms, looking for somewhere to put it all. It was very heavy.

"Here," Professor Dumbledore handed me a large leather pouch.

"Thanks." I put everything inside, but some of it didn't fit, so I stuffed the rest in my pockets.

Then we left the bank.

"Where do we go first?" I said when we were back in Diagon Alley.

"You tell me."

I opened the second letter.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work_ _robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves_ _(dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad_ _._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN_ _BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

I decided I wanted to get a wand first. That sounded like the coolest thing to do, and, probably the most important thing to get. I scouted around Diagon Alley, searching for a shop for wands. At last, I found one called Ollivander's.

"I'll be back; I'm going to get a wand at Ollivander's." I told the professor, and then scampered off.

I entered the shop, and looked around. It was like a library, but of small, long rectangular boxes. It was quite gloomy in there too. The shop keeper was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello? I'm here to get a wand."

No answer.

Suddenly, something brushed against my shoulder. I glanced at the back of me with small surprise, and saw an old man standing there. He had wide pale eyes. An object that must've been a tape measure of sorts started roping around me like a snake, but not as tight or as scary as one. He measured the length of my arms, legs, and even my face. I then realized that the measure was moving on its own, for when I turned I saw the man doing nothing except reading the measurements. Once he was finished, he started flitting around picking out boxes from the shelves.

"What is your name?" he said.

"Brooklyn Parker,"

"Well, Miss Parker, I am Ollivander."

I knew that. Why would his shop be called that if his name wasn't Ollivander? He handed me a wand.

"What do I do with it?"

"Swish it around, see what it does."

I waved it, but nothing happened.

"No, that one won't do." Ollivander quickly seized the wand out of my grasp and handed me another. When I swished it around boxes started falling off the shelves.

"Definitely not!"

Once again he took the wand and gave me another one. It failed, and we kept trying with several more wands. I checked the time. I'd been there for almost half an hour later than I had wanted to. I hoped that it would hurry up a little.

"Hmm...What if..." I heard Ollivander mutter, then he said "Here you go, Miss. I think this one might work." I took it, doubting that it would.

The room started to become less gloomy, as if there was something illuminating it better.

"Interesting..." he said.

"So...Is this the right wand for me?" I asked a bit impatiently.

"Ahh I remember this wand well, I created it myself many, many years ago, and it still hasn't chosen anyone until you came along. It took me several years in addition to make. It was an experiment I did. It is made of blackthorn wood, and has two cores. Mermaid scales and Chimera scale fragment. Both cores are extremely rare and hard to obtain. It is a very faithful wand, yet it will be stubborn."

"Is that a yes?"

He smiled, "Yes, but be patient Miss Parker, and listen, for this is important for you to hear," he continued, "As I was saying, your wand will be hard to learn and may be stubborn at times. But that does not mean your wand is weak. It is made of blackthorn wood, which is said to be best made for warriors. It also makes the wand very loyal and faithful. The chimera scale fragment is a Greek core that has raw power, and the mermaid scale core likes knowledgeable people who will not be selfish for the power the wielder is given."

"How come you keep talking like people don't actually get to choose the wand?" I asked

"The wand chooses the wizard. If it were the other way around the wands wouldn't work the same."

"Why not?"

"You are quite the curious one aren't you? Who is your mother or father?"

"I never really knew my father, but I am told by Professor Dumbledore my mom was a witch. Her name is Elena Parker."

"She did not come from a wizard family, so naturally she would ask questions. Dumbledore would know all about her, for all she would do for her free time at Hogwarts would be to read books, and ask questions to him," He chuckled.

But then the shop keeper's tone turned sad as he said, "One day when she was only nineteen years old, she came into this very shop and told me she didn't want to be a witch anymore. I replied that she could not simply stop being a witch. She ignored me and gave me her wand back. I tried giving it back, reasoning and questioning her, but she was stubborn. She didn't take her wand back and stormed out. No wizard or witch has ever seen her since. I wonder what happened to that girl."

I had no idea that my mom had done that. Why _would_ she do that anyways? And how come she had ended up in America if she was from England? Did she move away? But why?

"Is there anything else I need to know?" I asked

"Yes, your wand is ten and a half inches long exactly and inflexible. Be careful with it."

"How much is it?" I showed him a small handful with two galleons, and several knuts and sickles.

"That amount right there is more than enough." He took part of it.

I waved goodbye and left the shop. The headmaster Dumbledore was sitting on a small bench outside licking some ice cream. It looked funny to me, an old man like Dumbledore doing that.

"What shop would you like to go to next?" He asked once I was near him.

"I was thinking I wanted to get my books and then my robes, and then I'll get a pet to bring with me last."

"Sounds like a plan."

Professor Dumbledore led me to all the shops and I got everything the letter said I needed. The woman who sold the robes was very nice, and she measured me just like Ollivander, except when she did, I knew what it was for; I was being measured because she must've had to tailor a robe for me.

At last, there was only one thing left to buy: a pet.

"Do you know a good shop that sells pets and pet supplies?" I asked the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Why, yes. I do. Why don't you go to the Magical Menagerie? It may be busy though, so do be careful." His piercing blue eyes twinkled, "I'll be outside if you need me."

"Ok, thanks."

I looked all around Diagon Alley, looking for a sign or building with the name the Magical Menagerie. That's when I saw it. A building smashed between two other shops. When I went near the shop a cacophony of animal sounds rang through my ears. I went inside and the sounds did not get any better. The walls were almost invisible, because every inch seemed to be covered by cages of different animals. I saw animals that you usually would see in a pet shop, and I saw unusual animals I had never seen ever in my whole life. There was a basket of yellow furballs that kept humming, and large snail-like creatures that had shells that kept changing colors like a kaleidoscope.

I didn't find any animals appealing to keep as pets. The owls, according to Annabeth, despise children of Poseidon, because Athena and Poseidon don't get along. So an owl wasn't a possibility. The rats just seemed too small and would get lost easily. And toads, in my opinion were just plain ugly. I walked towards the cats.

There were several strange-looking breeds of the cats I had never seen before. They looked similar to a lion. Their ears were larger than an average cat's and several of them had spotted, speckled, or flecked fur.

"Looking for anything in particular?" A women's voice said. I jumped and answered, "No, uh, I'm not sure what to choose."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"Sure, thanks."

"What is your name, dear?"

"Brooklyn Parker."

"Alright Miss Parker. Shall I show you the tortoises? We have a fine selection of them. Or would you like an owl? They're very intelligent and we wizards and witches use them to send letters, if you don't know already."

"Um, no, I don't think I'd like to have an owl or a tortoise. I'm more interested in your cats, but I'm not sure if I should get one. I'd like to know the breeds you have first, I have never seen them before."

"Well, we have Siamese, ginger cats, black cats, and tabby cats. We also have kneazles, and cross-breed kneazles."

"What's a kneazle?"

"It is those cats with the large ears, speckled furs and lion-like tails."

I looked at the kneazles. After that I looked at the other cats, and then I came upon the cross-breed kneazles. They had similar features as the kneazles, obviously, but some of their features were similar to other types of cats.

I looked at the cross-breed kneazles longer than the other cat breeds I looked at. That's when I saw the perfect pet for me. It was a part kneazle, and was all dark gray, with black flecks on the fur. The fur looked thick and soft, and its eyes were beautifully blue. The tail was lion-like and looked furry.

"I'll take that one!" I said enthusiastically.

The woman smiled kindly, and took the cat out of its cage and handed it to me. It was extremely soft and fluffy, just as it looked like in the cage.

The woman walked over to a small counter and told me the cat was eleven galleons. I gave her the money.

"Um, just out of curiosity, is this cat a boy or girl?" I asked, feeling awkward.

"She's a girl."

"Do you have any suggestions on how to care for her?"

"Just give her plenty of attention. The breed you chose is very intelligent, more so than any normal breed of cat, meaning you don't have to train her. She will feed herself and fulfill her own needs."

"Thank you so much!" I said and left.

Back outside, Dumbledore was waiting.

"So, now that I've gone to all the shops I need to, what should we do now?" I asked him.

"You need somewhere to stay until it's time to leave to Hogwarts."

"Like where?"

"The Leaky Cauldron. You must stay there until it is September first. You must get up early and leave to King's Cross Station, where you must get on Platform nine and three quarters to get onto the Hogwarts Express. The train leaves eleven AM sharp. Here is your ticket." He handed me a ticket.

"Where _is_ King's Cross Station? And _aren't you_ coming?" I asked worriedly.

"I am terribly sorry child, but alas, I cannot join you. I have important matters at Hogwarts. King's Cross is back in London. There are several friendly wizards and witches at the Leaky Cauldron which may help you. I must leave now. Once again I'm so sorry. Don't try any magic with that wand of yours, you are underage. I'll be waiting for you at Hogwarts. Farewell." Dumbledore took out his wand, muttered something, and with a _pop!_ He was gone. I officially was alone.

 _ **Credit to**_ _ **Archdruid89 for giving me the idea to make all owl species dislike Poseidon's children.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

Two weeks and about four or five days later, I had listened to Dumbledore and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. I wasn't too happy about it though. I was alone with no friend or person to talk to or ask questions to. The only company I had was my cat and the occasional housekeeper. But that wasn't much. The housekeeper only answered questions about his or her work or if I bribed them with money.

I hadn't even left the place yet. I was getting restless. I didn't need to buy anything at the shops; I had already done that with Professor Dumbledore. Anything else I bought wouldn't fit in my suitcase.

I was on the top floor, and the room had a large window, the only thing covering it was a couple drab pieces of fabric hanging stupidly, that were _supposedly_ called curtains. My bed was the same design, drab and boring. They really needed to make more colorful things that weren't so boring. At least they weren't _completely_ useless, they were still functional.

I looked out the window. I felt like I could see all of London. I wondered how the non-magical normal people couldn't see this building. It couldn't have been the Mist that was for demigods. What _did_ witches and wizards use to hide all their magical things? Maybe it was the Mist after all.

Just then, I heard voices that didn't belong to any of the employees at the Leaky Cauldron. I would know too, for I had been here for a few days. There were two of them. One sounded like a boy's and the other was a deeper voice.

I creaked open my door and went down the stairs quietly. I looked around the bar area. At first, I didn't notice anything, but after I double checked, I spotted the source of the voices. There was a boy who looked my age, and he was standing next to a huge man, with a beard that was like a lion's mane and was shaggy and black. The boy had black hair, and when I studied his face from less of a distance, I noticed he had eyes as bright green as emeralds.

They were walking over where the arch was to enter Diagon Alley. The big man started to say something but I didn't hear all of it.

"—Harry" was all I heard. It must've been the boy's name, because the man looked at him when he was saying it.

The minute they went through the arch I decided to follow them, sneaky like. This may have been my only chance to actually get out of here. I crept towards the arch quickly before it closed, hiding behind tables and chairs along the way. I was almost at the arch, but then I accidentally bumped into a waiter's legs. I thought I was caught for sure now, but I wasn't. The waiter didn't even seem to notice it. So I moved along soundlessly.

I was coming closer and closer to the arch. It started to close, so I stood up and sprinted towards it. People saw me and the employees of this place knew what I was doing. They knew it was me and that Dumbledore specifically asked for them to keep an eye on me and to stop me from escaping until I had to go to the train station. But it was close enough, only four weeks away. And it was almost my birthday, in two days from now. August second. I leaped through the arch, and just in time, because the arch closed a half second later than I had gone through it. I had forgotten how fresh the outside air was compared to the Leaky Cauldron. Inside there, it was dusty and smelled damp and gloomy.

I scouted the area, searching for that giant-like man and the boy named Harry. It wasn't that hard, the giant man stood out in the crowd like a evergreen tree in a forest of deciduous trees. They were heading towards Gringotts Wizarding Bank. I decided not to follow them anymore, because I was bored of it already, and if I could help it, I did not want to go to Gringotts again. The strange humanoid people there were creepy and ugly, and I didn't even want to think about the claustrophobic cave where the vaults were...

I thought that maybe I could browse the shops. I wouldn't buy anything; I'd just look, just for a little while. So then I dashed excitedly to some of the shops I hadn't been to. And I ended up buying stuff anyways. I bought a lot of candy and food mostly. I was really hungry then, I had skipped lunch that day.

The wizard candy was interesting. There was Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, which came with a card of some famous wizard, and Fizzing Whizzbees that made you float a couple inches above the ground. The other desserts they had was No Melt Icecream, which did exactly what it sounds like, Treacle Tarts and Treacle Fudge. I had one or two of every one of these candies and desserts listed. My personal favorites were Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Treacle Tarts.

When I first tried the candies, each one I was surprised about something. With Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, they really mean every flavor, for I came upon a bean that tasted like smelly socks, squid, and salt water. I didn't mind the salt water one honestly; it reminded me of the ocean. With the Chocolate Frogs, the frog hopped around like a real frog. And I did not expect to float when I ate the Fizzing Whizzbees.

The sky was getting dim, and the sunset was beautiful. The clouds had that golden glow on the tips, and the sun's color was a brightly colored scarlet. The shops were closing. I decided to leave Diagon Alley, back to the Leaky Cauldron.

I walked to the arch. But it was closed. I couldn't get back in. I wasn't worried at first, but the more time passed the more I panicked. I couldn't leave! The sun sank low, until it was gone. Now it was really dark. And Diagon Alley didn't have street lights. I slumped down against the brick wall. My bags were still inside the Leaky Cauldron. All I had was my pouch of wizard money, and my wand with me, and I didn't know how to use the wand. And poor Cindy, my cat was still there too. I hoped she would be OK. I hoped that what that woman in the Magical Menagerie said was true.

At ten forty-three according to my watch, I was tired, but could not fall asleep on the hard stone ground. At that moment, I saw a strange dark figure, in the shape of a human. Somebody was there! It crept quietly. I looked at where it was heading. Gringotts Wizarding Bank. What was he or she doing? Were they trying to rob the bank? Didn't they know it was dangerous? I heard a quivery muttering coming from the silhouette, and a second raspier creepy voice. How could there be two voices when I only saw one figure? I listened in real closely trying to catch on to what the voices were saying.

"—B-but Master, I-I-I _can't_ rob that bank! I will get caught, and someone might find out about you." The quivering voice said

"Silence! You don't want me to think you aren't loyal to your master do you?" the other creepy voice rasped

"N-no, but—"

"Good. Now go!"

From what I heard, I knew that what they were doing, it wasn't good. It had to be stopped.

I stood up bravely and shouted, mimicking the voice my mom had, because I wanted to sound like I wasn't a kid, almost perfectly, "Who goes there?"

I heard more muttering, and I caught that the voices were deciding something about what they should say. Then I heard the raspy voice order

"Kill her!"

When I heard that I ran away from the silhouette just as a green light shot out of his wand. It missed me by two centimeters. I was scared now. Not only was that shadow a thief, but a murderer? I saw part of the thief and murderer's face just as the light shot out. He had a purple turban, and pale skin.

"Wait a second; she's merely a little girl!"

Another flash of light spit out of the wand, I ducked automatically, out of sheer terror, and pretended that I had gotten hit. I lay there motionless, hoping that it would work.

"I-I th-think I got her." the stuttering voice informed the other voice.

"Move along now you fool! Don't just stand there!" the other voice replied.

I heard footsteps quietly creep away. I took deep breaths. I stood up once I knew that the two-voiced person was gone. Well, at least I tried to stop him. Maybe I could try to stop him once again? It was worth a shot, but this time I would stay hidden, for my own safety.

I went over to the bank, and I saw the two-voiced man's outline. He wasn't quite at Gringotts yet, from where he was and at the pace he was going, it would take him approximately five more minutes to get there. I ran ahead, ignoring the fact that I was tired.

I entered the building. What was I going to do to stop him? It was hard to think of anything when I was tired, but I kept on trying. I went over to the doors and tried to find some way to lock them or at least make it harder to enter. The best I could do was put a chair on the handles of the door. It wouldn't hold for long but it might buy me more time to think.

Then I had an idea. It could work, but I would have to go into that dreadful cavern again. I tried opening every door in the bank looking for the doors with the caverns. There were more doors than meets the eye. At last, I found the doors that lead to the vaults in the caverns. There were three of them. I went inside the first one and it was extremely dark, and derailed the mine cart, which was heavy and took two minutes to do so. It was going to make the people at the bank angry, but it would also make the robbers angry as well. I went ahead and did the same thing to the second door. Just as I was going to derail the last mine cart in the third door, I heard a mini explosion. Oh no! He was here! I didn't want to be caught again so I rushed out of the cave and hid. I instantly regretted it though because I still hadn't derailed the mine cart. But I couldn't go back now, or else I would be caught and quite possibly killed. The entrance had a hole in it and had smoke coming from it. The man in the turban was standing in front of it. The raspy voice sounded angry, and the man moved along and opened the first door to the caverns. A couple seconds later I heard a very angry growl, and he walked out to the next door. The same thing happened there too. I could hear the creepy voice say something about whoever had did that will have to pay dearly. Great. I now had a murderer out for revenge on me. Well, if he found out about me. Let's hope he doesn't.

Then he came upon the third door. The one I didn't have time to derail the mine cart. He opened it and went inside. He did not exit, and I used this to my advantage to slow them from coming back, and so I could escape. The only idea I came up with was to tip over all the chairs and tables I could lift, and if there was water around, I'd do it to the heavy ones too.

When I was finished, I escaped quickly, carefully trying not to trip over my own traps. The tables and chair were then scattered everywhere in every possible position that could trip someone. I ran until I found a place comfortable enough to sleep. It was still very uncomfortable, but it was the best I could find seeing as there were no beds. It was too bad Diagon alley didn't have any mattress stores.

I yawned as I checked my watch, 12:59 AM. A minute later it turned to 1:00 AM. It was hard to sleep after all the excitement, and I hoped the traps had slowed down that man enough so he would get caught. It took me what was probably hour to go to sleep, but eventually I drifted off to sleep. And for some reason, I didn't have any nightmares.

I woke up to someone softly shaking me awake. I opened my eyes blearily. A woman was kneeling beside me. Where was I? Why was this woman here in my room? I rubbed my eyes and I suddenly remembered the events of last night. I sat up and looked around the shop. Colorful potions were lined up neatly on the shelves, and the floor I was lying on was carpet.

"What are you doing in my shop?" she asked, her tone filled half with anger, half with worry.

. My mouth felt nasty, I needed to brush my teeth.

"Sorry." I yawned.

"Get up. What are you doing here?" She asked again.

"Well, I was locked out from the Leaky Cauldron, and from leaving Diagon Alley, for an unknown reason so I slept here." I said simply.

"Well, that's no excuse. I have not the slightest idea why or how that happened. But I will not tolerate children sleeping in this shop. Get out."

"No! Wait! I-I have more to tell! All my stuff is back at the Leaky Cauldron. My clothes. Cat. Everything. Could you at least listen!?"

"Fine. Make it be quick. I have to open this shop soon" the women huffed.

"Uh, ok, um thanks, I guess. I was ordered by Professor Dumbledore to stay at the Leaky Cauldron without leaving until it's time to leave for Hogwarts a few weeks back. I did as he said, for a little while. But you can't coop me up anywhere for more than a short period. So yesterday, I escaped. I followed a giant man and a boy who I think was named 'Harry' or something like that."

"Wait, you don't mean the famous Potter boy do you?" the woman's voice turned kinder.

"I don't know what you're talking about; he was a boy about my age."

"Did he have black hair and bright green eyes?"

I paused, trying to remember what he looked like. "Uh, yeah."

The woman gasped. "Oh goodness, then he _is_ that one! The boy who lived!"

"I'm sorry? 'The boy who lived'? What do you mean?"

Then her voice turned grim, "Haven't you heard? Almost everyone has! When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was around, he murdered and tortured innocent people who didn't follow him. He murdered the Potters, all except for one. One-year-old Harry Potter survived the killing curse, when no-one else ever has."

"Wow. Anyways, as I was saying, I followed a man and Harry Potter back into Diagon Alley. And then I got bored and did other stuff. When I wanted to leave, I went back to the arch I went through to enter, but it wouldn't open back up like it usually should. I panicked and waited there for a long while. Then I heard voices. They wanted to rob Gringotts—"

"You _saw_ the robbers? What did they look like?"

I couldn't quite remember what the robber looked like, I would have to see it again, and that wasn't possible. "Wait, how do you know about the robbery? I thought only I knew about it! I forgot what the person's face looked like."

"Oh yes, I did know, it was in the Daily Profit on the front page. Everyone knows."

So my traps _had_ worked! That man was caught!

"The robber was caught during his robbery, but they never saw his face. He escaped. Strangely enough, the Daily Profit says the vault was emptied that day, so whatever was in there, it was already taken out." The woman said.

I decided not to tell her anymore, because apparently she knew all about what happened. And she kept interrupting, and if she kept it up, it would get annoying fast, or, no wait, I mean it would get _even more_ annoying fast.

"Sooo...can you help me? I don't know how to go back to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Alright, I will help you." the woman much more kindly than when I first met her.

"Oh, but wait I don't know your name, child. Could you tell me?"

I told her my name.

"I am Madam Primpernelle. Owner of this shop, Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions."

So that was what the potions were for.

I started sprinting to the arch, feeling awkward that someone was trailing behind. When I arrived the arch opened like normal.

"What?! But last night—"

"Well I guess there's nothing to help you with. Oh, and you are welcome to visit me anytime."

"Oh ok. Bye."

The woman went back to the shop. That was weird. Last night it didn't open! How could it open now? It was a mystery.

I went inside. Two of the people working at the Leaky Cauldron seized me by the shoulders and steered me to my room. They were angry. I wished I was allowed to leave once more. But at least I was back and everything was safe once again. At least for a little while.

 _ **Yay! Another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!**_

 _ **~Obsidian11Rose**_


	11. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

I woke up still at the Leaky Cauldron. It was my birthday. I got ready for the day and went downstairs for breakfast. Some of the people who worked there I talked to before knew it was my birthday. They patted me on the back or said "Happy Birthday," every so often.

When I went back to my room an owl was sitting on the windowsill. I walked over to it because it was holding a letter, and tried to take it, but it snapped at my fingers with its beak.

"Ow! Don't do that!" I exclaimed at the owl, snatching my fingers away before it could do it again. Then I thought maybe I could give the owl food. Most of the time, animals would do anything for food. I went downstairs and took a piece of bacon. I tore up the bacon as I went up the stairs. I threw a small handful of the bacon pieces at the owl. It flew down and ate them all. I tried to sneak up on it and grab the letter but the owl was smart. It just bit my hand.

Finally, after it was completely finished eating, the owl flew over, dropped the letter into my hands and flew out the window. It was a letter from Dumbledore.

I opened it. It was again in emerald ink, just like the Hogwarts letter, and the handwriting was in cursive. It said that he wished me happy birthday and he hoped I was doing well. It also said that he was again sorry for leaving me here at the Leaky Cauldron, but it was the only place he thought was safe for me. He also gave me a candy called a Sherbet Lemon. It was a candy that wasn't from the wizarding world; it was from "muggles" which he explained in the letter was what wizards called non-magical people.

After I read the letter, I saw a floating hologram-like thing that had Chiron's face on it. I jumped; startled at first but then I remembered what Kayla told me about Iris messages.

"Hi!" I said

"Hello, Brook!" Chiron said, "Happy birthday."

"Oh, thanks."

"Are you safe, have any monsters tried attacking you? I hope not."

"I haven't been in much danger so far."

"Good." he said with relief and then said, "Your friend Annabeth wants to see you."

"Oh, ok."

I watched Chiron move and then I saw Annabeth.

"Hi, Annabeth!" I greeted her with a warm smile. She smiled back.

"Hi Brook! Happy birthday."

We started to chat a bit. The talk changed from my water powers, to food, to reading books and so on. After a while Annabeth said she had to go.

"Yeah I have to go too. Bye! Iris message me again sometime."

"I will. Bye Brook!" She waved her hand in the hologram and the message faded away.

Several weeks later, I knew it was time to leave for King's Cross Station. I packed up my belongings into my bag. Just as was about to finally leave the place a maid I had never seen before said, "Would you like me to escort you to the station Miss?"

"Uhh... Sure, I guess that's fine." I replied with surprise and a bit of confusion.

"Would you like me to carry your bags?" The maid asked as we went out the door.

"No, thanks."

My cat, Cindy was in her pet carrier.

"What's your name?" I asked the maid.

"Anna Lee."

"I like that name." I commented.

She smiled.

"I'm Brooklyn Parker, but call me Brook."

"That's a nice name too"

"Thanks."

We kept walking quickly, but after a while I realized something. Why didn't Anna just use that teleportation spell like Dumbledore did?

"Isn't there a teleportation spell that you could use?"

"Yes, but I am still practicing it."

"Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"No, I'm eighteen."

I looked at her. She didn't look eighteen. She looked older, like she was in her twenties. I shrugged.

At last I saw the train station in view. I took out my ticket Dumbledore gave me. I was supposed to go to Platform 9 ¾. But when I entered there was no such platform. There was nine and ten, but that was all. There were a bunch of mortals— er muggles around. No wizards or witches in sight.

I looked at Anna with confusion.

"Go between platforms nine and ten, and walk into that wall right there." Anna said, as if she had read my mind.

I went over nervously. How was it possible I would be able to go through a wall? I stood there.

"Go on Miss— er I mean Brook. It's alright. You're going to be late if you don't go." Anna urged.

I took a deep breath, calming my nerves. I wished there was water around. That would really calm me down. But there wasn't any, and even if there was I didn't want to risk people knowing I was a demigod and a witch. Just as I was calm enough to go through I saw a family of red-haired people. I overheard them talking about the Hogwarts Express. They all must've been wizards and witches. I also saw the boy with black hair and green eyes— Harry Potter I believed as I tried remembering. He stood there watching and then he walked up to the mother of the family and he must've asked how to get to the platform.

I watched each of the red-haired people go through, and finally Harry Potter along with another boy from the family that looked the same age went through the wall. At last, it was time for me to go through. I took a run up to it and before I knew it, I was at Platform 9 ¾. I saw wizard and witches that looked my age and older everywhere.

I started to board the train. Already most of the places to sit were filled. But then I saw one. Two girls were already sitting in it. One had ginger hair, light tan skin and hazel eyes, and the other had hair black as night, pale skin, and eyes a bright jade blue color, bluer than even Dumbledore's. I went in and set my bag down and released Cindy from her pet carrier.

"Hi. I'm Brooklyn Parker, but call me Brook." I said holding Cindy in my arms.

"I'm Shayla Wood!" The ginger-haired girl said energetically.

"I'm Jade Sylph." The other girl said.

"Cool." I said. Then I heard the train's whistle, and then as I watched out the window, the train started to move.

"Have you ever been to Hogwarts? This is my first year." I asked.

"This is my first year too!" Shayla answered.

"I'm a second year." Jade said in a bored tone.

"What's it like there?" I asked curiously.

"A boarding school. There is also something called houses. They are like teams. The names are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin."

"Cool!" I said

"I knew that." Shayla said.

"What house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw."

There was a long awkward silence. Then I heard a cart rolling around and an old women's voice. I peered out and saw an old woman pushing a cart full of food, mainly candy. I went out and got some. I was really hungry.

"That'll be seven sickles dear." she said. I handed it to her and held the food in my hands like treasure. I had gotten something called pumpkin juice, a few chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and one treacle tart.

"Would you like some?" I asked Jade and Shayla generously.

"Sure!" Shayla answered in sync with Jade's answer which was no.

I gave about half of the food to Shayla, and left the other half for myself. I also bought one more treacle tart for her. Jade already had brought her own stuff to eat.

After a while, when we were finished eating, another girl came. She had brown bushy hair.

"Have seen any toads? Neville's lost his."

"Uh... No, sorry."

"You should get you robes on. I expect we'll arrive soon."

With that, she left.

I looked out the window. The sky was turning dimmer, and the sun was setting. I could see bright green fields that seemed to stretch on forever, and tall trees dotting the hillsides. The golden glow of the sun shone brilliantly and sparkled and danced atop the trees and hills. We all put on our robes.

Half an hour later, during the twilight, the train came upon a smooth, glass-like black lake. And then I saw a huge castle, with yellow lights shining through the windows. It was Hogwarts.

"Hey, look Shayla, it's Hogwarts!" I pointed out the window excitedly.

She looked out and squealed. "Oh my! I'm so excited!"

I giggled at Shayla's excitment, agreeing with her.

"Jade, what's it like?" Shayla and I asked.

"They call you by your names and sort you into your houses. Then we have a great feast and go to bed."

Shayla grinned and said nothing.

Then I felt the train stop. We had arrived.

"Well guys, I gotta go, first years are separated from every other year." Jade said, getting off. "See you at the feast."

"Yeah, see you." I said, smiling.

We got off the train and I heard a voice shouting, "Firs' years come with me! Firs' years!"

The same giant man that was with Harry in Diagon Alley was standing holding a lantern. He told all the first years to get into some boats on the lake and to follow him. Shayla and I shared a boat and followed him, like all the other first years.

After what seemed like forever, but it was probably more like fifteen minutes, we had crossed the entire lake and were now at the castle.

We entered and set all our luggage down and opened a huge double doorway into an even bigger hall with four long rectangular tables. Everyone started to form a single file line. Then they took out a ratty and torn pointy hat. Suddenly, the hat started to move and sang a song. It sang of the Hogwarts houses.

Then a women with an emerald green wizard robe started calling names. There were several Gryffindors at first but then some Slytherins, a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Brooklyn Parker?" The women called my name. Shayla saw my nervousness, so she patted me on the back and smiled, "It's not that bad! Go on." I walked over, looking at all the faces staring at me.

I sat down on the chair they had pulled out and they placed the old hat on my head. I could hear a voice saying, "You've got bravery, that's for sure. Where to put you? I sense a bit of smarts too, and curiosity... Very interesting... Hmmm..."

There was a small pause and then the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

A burst of clapping and cheers began and then it was Shayla's turn.

The hat took a few moments, then said, "Ravenclaw!"

"Woohoo!" I cheered. Now Shayla, Jade, and I could all be in the same house. There were only five people left for being sorted into their houses, including Harry Potter, who was the second to last in line.

Harry got sorted into Gryffindor, and the rest were three Slytherins and a Hufflepuff. Then I saw Dumbledore stand up from a table that must've been only for teachers.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! There are just a few announcements I have to make. Our caretaker, Mr. Argus Filch, reminds us that the forest is forbidden. And we give a warm welcome to our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Quirrell."

Everyone clapped and then the headmaster continued, "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

The students all laughed at this, including me, but then we saw that he was serious.

"And may the feast begin!"

Suddenly, all the plates and bowls on all the tables were covered with food. My mouth watered at the delicious sight. And I dug in. It was amazing.

When we were finished with the food and had already gobbled up the dessert, Professor Dumbledore said, "Now let's all sing the song of Hogwarts! Pick your favorite tune and sing along!"

And so the song began, with a chorus of every student at Hogwarts singing in various notes and tunes. Dumbledore casted a giant ribbon in the air for all students to see the lyrics:

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

Everyone ended at different times; the last people to end were two red-headed twins singing it in a slow funeral march.

"Alright now, to bed, all of you!"


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

I woke up to Shayla's snoring. It had been a few days since I had arrived at Hogwarts. So far it had been pretty good. I thought what I was learning was interesting. And I already had several friends.

I gently shook Shayla awake. I didn't want to be late for breakfast again, like the first day. It was embarrassing. Everyone would be eating and then you walk in and everyone just stares. And then that potions teacher, Professor Snape, head of the Slytherin house, would shame you for it.

She groaned and stretched. Then she opened her eyes and looked up at me. "What?" She said with a yawn.

"You need to get up. I don't want to be late for breakfast again."

"What time is it?"

I looked at my watch. "Uh... we need to hurry. Only five minutes until breakfast!"

She immediately got up and ready, as swiftly as she could. We ran through the halls— until a teacher caught us and then we had to fast-walk.

When we made it into the Great Hall, we were just in time. I sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Everyone was given a schedule, to know when and what classes we needed to go to. The food, as always, was delicious.

The class we needed to go to was charms with the Gryffindors of our year. Shayla, and I walked down the hall with the rest of the first-year Ravenclaws. Since Jade wasn't in our year, she went to different classes with the Ravenclaws of _her_ year.

I went in, and Professor Flitwick was there.

"Please be seated." He said.

We sat down. Each person had a white feather. I wondered what it was for. Tickling spells perhaps? No, that wouldn't make sense. I watched and listened with curiousity and interest.

"Alright everyone, with your wands, swish and flick." Professor Flitwick told us, demonstrating with his wand. "Do it with me. Swish and flick."

Everyone copycatted him.

"Now all you need to do is say 'Wingardium Leviosa' while doing the motions with your wand." He said, once again demonstrating, and making his feather float up into the air, then land back down gracefully. Everyone began trying it. I had trouble at first; it took several minutes to get it. Shayla was lucky. She did it without any effort.

When the charm had successfully worked and I was done, I looked around the room. The girl with bushy hair we saw on the train looking for someone's toad was sitting next to a red-haired boy.

"It's _leviosa_ , not 'leviosa.'" I could just barely hear her say from across the room bossily. She was in Gryffindor. I could tell by the colors she was wearing.

Then class was over, and our next class was defense against the dark arts, with Professor Quirrell.

The first year Ravenclaws shuffled along down the hall into the classroom.

"W-welcome students" Professor Quirrell quivered. He smiled a small smile, looking around the class at all of us. I watched his gaze, and when his eyes met mine for a second his face turned strange, like he was glaring at me. But the expression was so quick it made me think that I imagined it.

"Open your books to page one hundred and forty-seven."

And he lectured us about what seemed like random things. I felt like we weren't even being taught anything.

Finally, it ended, and it was lunchtime. I sat next to Jade and Shayla.

"Do either of you also feel like we aren't being taught well in defense against the dark arts? Like Professor Quirrell is doing a lazy job?"

"You noticed too?" Shayla replied, "Jade was just telling me that!" She nudged Jade, "Right, Jade?"

She nodded, "Yeah. It was like he came to Hogwarts for some other reason that wasn't because he wanted to be a teacher."

"Exactly!" She outburst.

"Shayla, shh!" I said, "We don't want nosy people to overhear us and tattletale!"

She covered her mouth and her cheeks turned pink, "Oh, sorry. And did you see how he looked at you?"

"Wait, I thought I imagined it! You saw too?"

Shayla nodded. "Do you have any idea why?"

"Not a clue. No wait!" I said, remembering what happened in Diagon Alley.

"'No wait' what?"

I looked away. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Tell us." Shayla pried.

"No."

"Why?"

"Please stop. I'm not telling you."

"Ok, ok. Sorry. I just want to help."

I sighed. "I don't know if you'll believe me. And I'm afraid you might blurt it out with all that energy and excitement you always have. It's kind of a secret."

"I promise I won't tell. Just please?"

"Still no." I said. After that I stayed silent. I looked around the Ravenclaw table. Then I saw a very familiar face. Jet-black hair and her emerald green eyes, it was Stella! How did I not notice during those last few days?

"Stella!" I shouted at her, smiling and waving. She was playing with her food. She looked sad. She must've not heard me, so I shouted again. She slowly turned her head towards me and her expression brightened greatly. She smiled and waved back, and scooted over to me.

"Brook!"

She hugged me tightly. "I missed you! And when I heard about your car I thought you died!"

My face turned grim, "Yes. I almost did."

Jade and Shayla stared at me with shock and curiousity. "What happened to your car? How did you almost die?" Shayla bombarded me.

"It was a freak car accident."

"I'm so sorry!" Shayla said.

I nodded and turned back to Stella. "So, how did you get here at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, well, there's something I've been keeping secret from you for a long while," she took a deep breath and then continued, "I'm a half-blood witch. My dad was a wizard, and my mom was a muggle. Dad always told me about when he was a person my age when he first went to Hogwarts. I never told you or any of my friends because; well the truth was I was scared. I didn't want to end up dissected."

"Dissected!?" Jade interrupted. Shayla and her erupted with laughter.

 _What's gotten into them? Why's it so funny?_ I thought. Stella and I just stared at them with confusion.

Shayla wiped a tear from her eye. "Sorry, it's an inside joke Jade and I have shared. You see, we were friends even before I came to Hogwarts and met you, Brook. You wouldn't understand."

"Uhh... Ok..." Stella said.

"So... Anyways, have you liked your stay at Hogwarts?" I asked.

Stella sighed. "Kind of."

"'Kind of'?"

She hesitated, "Not really, actually. I didn't know a single person here. Until today. When I saw you."

I nodded with a smile. "Well, I'm not going to be your only friend here. Jade and Shayla are my friends, and you can become friends with them too." I turned to Jade and Shayla, "Right guys?"

"Right." Shayla said, and then five seconds later, "Wait, what are we talking about here?"

I laughed, and said, "I was asking if you guys would mind if Stella could tag along with us."

"Sure, she could join our group!"

Jade looked at Shayla with small frustration, "Weren't you paying attention, Shayla?"

"Not really." She admitted. She tapped her fingers on the table, as if tapping to a beat.

Then we finished our lunch and went to our next classes.

A few weeks later, the day of Halloween, I was told there would be a huge feast. I was, along with everyone else, chattering about how excited we all were for the candies and desserts that we would to eat tonight.

On every bit of free time I had I was studying, talking with friends, or, secretly practicing my sword fighting skills. You see, there was this magical room Professor Dumbledore had told me about two weeks ago called the Room of Requirement. It always was disappearing and reappearing. It was a room that appeared when you were in a time of need. How I had had the idea of sword practice at Hogwarts you ask? Well, Chiron suggested it to me in an Iris message.

The way I had to make the room appear was quite simple really. I had to think real hard about what I needed (which was a large room with practice dummies and targets; or sometimes a fountain for Iris messages or cooling myself off), then walk by it a couple times, still focusing on what you need, and it would appear. The first time I had actually found the room of requirement, Dumbledore was with me, and he was quite surprised I actually could do it. I felt very proud when he complimented me about it.

I went to my next class, transfiguration, and after it would be a small free time, and then dinner. We were taught how to transfigure a needle into a match. One of the Slytherins who were in the class so _helpfully_ pointed out that turning a needle into a match was useless. But Professor McGonagall, the teacher replied severely, "Mr. Malfoy, and you have now successfully lost your house ten points, and two days of detention. I will not have such rude behavior in my classroom."

At last, all the classes for the day were over. I immediately went to the Room of Requirement. I pressed on the seahorse charm on my bracelet and my sword appeared into my hand. I practiced for an hour, working up an appetite. I willed myself to get wet and then doused into the water from the fountain. I used my demigod powers to dry off when I was done.

I checked the time. I was going to be just on time for dinner. So far, this Halloween was pretty sweet.

I went off into the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table with the group.

"Hey Brook, we didn't see you during free time, remember we were all going to meet up in the common room? Where have you been?" Shayla said to me.

"Oh yeahh..." I replied, "Sorry guys, I forgot. I had to go swo— I mean I had to practice something."

"That's totally fine. We are all in Ravenclaw, we are known to study hard. We understand." Jade said.

"Anyways, are you excited for the feast? I know I am!" Shayla tried starting a conversation excitedly.

"Who _isn't_ excited for the feast?" Stella replied.

"Hmm... let me think..." I joked. I paused, with a mocking look of trying to remember something. "Nobody isn't excited."

"Who's Nobody? I've never heard of him. Well, at least, not someone named Nobody from Hogwarts." Shayla smiled, playing along.

"Oh don't you know? Nobody. As in, Not Anyone?" Stella joined in.

"Ooh, is that his nickname?"

I laughed, "Ok enough joking around."

Just then, Dumbledore came in and the feast began. Everyone dug in like baby pigs, especially Shayla and I. When the dinner was over, everyone was all giddy for dessert.

When dessert began, just as I was about to bite into a treacle tart, Professor Quirrell burst through the doors screaming, "T-T-TROLL! In the dungeons! Just thought you ought to know." And he fainted.

 _ **So sorry it's been a month since I've updated. Please Rate and Review, it means a lot to me. I get discouraged sometimes if I don't see any reviews for a while. ~ Obsidian11Rose**_


End file.
